Rules Change
by MagnificentMichelle
Summary: They were best friends before high school started. That's when the rules changed. Smitchie. Rated M. Reviews are encouraged!
1. Chapter 1

**_New idea._**

**_New story._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CR!**_

* * *

Mitchie's hand cramped as she tried to keep up with the lecture. Everyone else were either busy texting about tonight's big rager or studying the inside of their eye lids.

Mitchie seemed lost or very good at acting like she was oblivious to the snide comments the "popular" girls were saying. Truth be told, Mitchie was very observant but she was ten times more mature than half the student body combined.

She pushed her glasses further up her nose as she listened closely, repeating every word the teacher said as she scribbled it down neatly.

As soon as the bell rung, the students looked a lot more alive then the hour of class.

Mitchie walked out of the classroom, hugging her books to her chest and hanging her head low. Her vintage shirt tucked in tightly in her old overalls that she rolled up to her shin to make them look like caprice. Old worn out converse squeaked with every step.

She pushed her glasses further up her face as she avoided the crowded cliques surrounding the halls.

"Hey Mitchie." Her only friend Sierra bumped into her shoulder.

Mitchie looked up from stuffing her school bag with the books she needed for her weekend homework, "Hey Sierra."

"So I was thinking about having a girls night in. My cousin Caitlyn is coming to town while her parents go house hunting. She's actually really nice. I think you two would get along."

"Your sounding like you're trying to set me up with your cousin. I don't swing that way." Mitchie joked.

They both laughed, "that's not what I meant! I just want us to all be friends."

A loud group of laughing kids walked down the hall, girls were desperately begging for his attention.

"I don't know what's so great about him." Sierra asked as Mitchie closed her locker not bothering looking at that direction.

Sierra was talking about the 'it' guy. Shane Gray. He had girls throwing themselves at his feet. It was disgusting in Mitchie's eyes. She didn't know how heartless someone could be and yet still have girls coming in and out of his house everyday.

"He's my neighbor, I've lived next to him my whole life and I still haven't figured that out. I have a 4.7 gpa. Einstein probably couldn't crack that." Mitchie said as she slung her heavy book bag over her shoulder.

"I got to go. Do you still need a ride?" Mitchie said as soon as the mob moved outside the school to the student parking lot.

"No, Caitlyn said she was going to pick me up. Text me if your down for that sleep over." Sierra said as she walked with Mitchie to the front of the school.

"Well it is a Friday. I was going to stay in and study but I highly doubt that will happen since party central lives next door."

"Alright! Well come over around 8."

"Bye." They said their goodbyes and went their ways.

Mitchie's tongue poked out from the side of her mouth as she dug around the bottom of her book bag for her keys.

Once she got them, she took a quick step back as a car speeded in front of her.

"Watch were your going geek!" The driver said.

Mitchie blushed as everyone looked at her. Her eyes met his cold brown ones. She felt her heart speed up.

Ignoring the burning sensation on her cheeks and neck, she reached her old truck. A Ford 86' pick up. The paint had chipped off but Mitchie didn't mind. It was cheap on gas and it still smelled like her mother.

As she drove from the parking lot she shook the feeling that Shane gave her. Once she got home she quickly ran in seeing her dads truck in the drive way.

"Daddy!" Mitchie ran inside and jumped on the couch that her father was lounging in.

"Mitchie moo, I've missed you." Steve kissed her head.

"I missed you too. How was Los Angeles?"

"It was alright but I much rather be here with you."

"Do you really have to go to all those business meetings? Don't you have a manager that could do that?"

"You know its best if I go. I'm sorry I have to be away from you for so long."

"Its alright, daddy. I know its your job. You're only providing for us."

"Did you have any parties while I was gone?" Steven smirked as he hugged his daughter to his side.

"Oh yeah, I had one every day. Crazy stuff that went on." Mitchie joked.

"How long are you in town for daddy?"

"Well, I have to see how Rob's been handling the store. I don't have plans to leave for another couple of weeks."

"Can we go camping?" Mitchie asked her dad with a hopeful smile.

"One of these weekends, baby."

"Good deal!"

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Just hanging out at Caity's."

"Alright I'll see you when you get home."

"Love you dad."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

Mitchie hugged her father and walked up the stairs. When she got in her room she threw her bag on the side and undid the clasps of her overalls, letting it hang on her hips. Her shirt rose up a little showing an inch of her flat stomach.

She turned on her music as she swayed softly to The Beatles. She packed an over night bag and quickly changed into flare jeans and a blank tank top. She slipped on her flip flops as she walked into her bathroom to wash her face.

She looked at the reflection and grabbed her stomach. She was never pleased with how she looked. She never will. She never wore make up because her mother always told her that she didn't need to hide her beauty in ten pounds of make up.

Her stomach growled angrily at the emptiness. She ignored it and said goodbye to her dad. Her pony tail swayed with each step she took.

She was unaware of the boy who lived next door was staring at her, trying to break through that tough exterior.

The once close neighbors were now better at being strangers.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm just going to go out and say it, I want to toot my own horn. I'm so excited for this story!_**

**_It's a new idea, and I'm excited to see where its going to end up going! _**

**_It will start off sort of slow but it will hopefully be worth with wait!_**

**_A BIG thank you to, BreanaRenee'3! My first and only reviewer! I took your review into consideration & I'll make Mitchie's wardrobe more... Modern! Haha :) thank you so much!_**

**_This chapter is for you!_**

**_Reviews= updates! :)_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CR!**_

* * *

Mitchie parked right in front of Sierra's house, manually locking her truck, slugging her over night bag on her slim shoulder.

She walked up to the front door and didn't bother knocking. Sierra's family have gotten accustomed to Mitchie's frequent visits since they knew how Steve was never around.

"Sierra! I'm here." Mitchie called out as she left her flip flops by the door.

"In here!" Sierra's voice came from the living room.

Her best friend was sitting next to a curly-haired girl. Her style was a little different. Her graphic t-shirt was cut up, two tank tops peaking from under the top, a belt hanging from her hips, plaid shorts and finishing off the look was some Vans slip ons.

Mitchie had always been shy around people she didn't know. That explains her handful of friends. She wasn't anti-social, it was just hard for her to make decent friends.

"Mitch, this is my cousin Caitlyn. Caitlyn this is my best friend Mitchie, the one I was talking to you about?"

"Hi, nice to meet you." Cait smiled as she offered a hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Mitchie said shaking her hand. Mitchie loosened up and sat next to Sierra.

"Where are your parents, Sierra?" Mitchie asked as she looked around the silent home.

"Out on their twentieth anniversary for the weekend."

"Nice."

"So, Mitchie, Sierra tells me you're a songwriter?" Mitchie instantly shot her best friend a glare.

"Yeah, sort of. I mean I play piano and guitar. The melody sort of makes up the words."

"You any good?"

"I like to think I am. But nowhere near as good as recording artist."

"Oh, please Mitchie. Those demos you record would be singles!" Sierra gushed.

"That's pretty cool. You always have to believe in your work. Even if you think its bad, keep it. You can only get better!" Cait encouraged.

Mitchie smiled and nodded, "do you play?"

"No. I'm more of a producer. I crate and mess around with beats coming up with a new sound."

"That's pretty cool."

"See I knew we can all be friends." Sierra said.

They laughed and spent the night talking and gossiping.

"Let's play never have I ever." Sierra said taking a bottle of red wine from her parents cabinet.

They weren't big drinkers but it only made the game better.

"Mitchie start." Sierra said.

Mitchie was bad at this game. She would always be the last one to lose. She felt kind of embarrassed that she hasn't done much. Mitchie was mentally choking Sierra. She didn't want to confess her secrets to a person who she hasn't known for that long.

'Its just a game.' Mitchie thought as she drank a bit of her wine.

"Never have I ever been caught drinking." Mitchie said lifting her glass.

"Damn." Cait said taking a sip.

Sierra and Mitchie laughed as they kept their glasses up high.

"Never have I ever," Sierra pondered in thought, "sexted."

"Damn again." Cait said.

Mitchie's eyes widen as she looked at Caitlyn. She knew Caitlyn looked different from other girls but she would have never thought that she had this kind of side.

"Never have I ever, studied for a whole weekend." Caitlyn said.

Mitchie blushed as she took a drink. Caitlyn smirked as Sierra laughed.

"Let's just make this clear, no judgments should be passed tonight. Let's keep an open mind." Cait said.

"Agreed."

They continued the game till Caitlyn and Sierra were both on their last drink. Mitchie was left with most of her wine as she lamely circled her glass.

"Okay, okay. My turn," Sierra said trying to sit up in her state, "never have I ever, had a crush on my sexy neighbor slash our schools heart-throb slash my best friend since diaper days slash Shane fucking Gray."

Caitlyn frowned as she looked at her cousin with confusion. Sierra was smiling widely as she giggled waiting for someone to take a sip.

Mitchie glared as she took a big swing, "that wasn't fair."

"Ah ha! I knew it. You would have never admitted it in words but you sure as hell would drink to admit it."

"What's going on?" Caitlyn said.

"Mitchie's in love with her neighbor who was her best friend since they were born but ever since we got to high school he turned into this dicky asshole. Which makes him that much more sexy. I swear I'd fuck him. Even if it was a measly hook up."

"Wow, real classy, Si. And I'm not in love with him. Those feelings are long gone." Mitchie muttered darkly.

Sierra rolled her eyes as she shooed her with her hand. Caitlyn had a playful grin as she thought silently.

"Let me see this douche bag." Cait said pulling Sierra's laptop from top of the couch.

They were all seated in a triangle, surrounded by pillows and junk food. Sierra logged on her Facebook and went through her friends, loudly saying 'AHA' clicking a few buttons in the process. She turned the screen to Cait and her eyes almost popped out from their sockets.

"Wow, he's like a walking hot god. Way to go Mitch."

"Guys, I don't like him anymore."

"Uh-huh." They said at the same time.

Mitchie huffed as she downed her drink, pouring herself some more. Truth was, yeah Mitchie liked Shane. Liked. Past tensed. She probably liked him since kindergarten when they each promised each other that they would get married.

**"Shane, what does married even mean?"**

**"I really don't know. I heard my mommy and daddy say that married people are like two best friends who love and care for each other."**

**"But we're friends. Best friends. Are we going to be married when we turn into grown ups?"**

**"You're my best friend, I guess we are going to be married."**

**"Promise?"**

**"I promise." Shane said holding out his pinkie. Mitchie smiled as she swayed back and forth while tangling her small pinkie with his.**

Mitchie drank her second glass as Cait and Sierra cyber stalked Shane. Shane had been one of those people who change when they get into high school. The Shane that was once that little boy who protected her from bullys, switched lunch sandwiches, walked her home, kept the boys away when they got into middle school was now replaced by this arrogant playboy who hated her with every passion.

She frowned at the ground as she thought back to see if she could find the reason he turned to be the way he was. He was her best friend. He was there when the dreams were too much for her to handle. He risked getting in trouble and sneaked in when her dads business trips got longer. He was there to hold her when her life came crashing down almost six years ago.

"What's the story behind Shane and you?" Cait asked, noticing Mitchie's slumped shoulders and depressed face.

"He stopped talking to me. He became Mr. Popular, Mr. Fuck Me, Mr. Playboy. He left me behind as he climbed the social chart." Mitchie said bitterly. The effects of the wine starting to take over. Sierra's head popped up from her laptop as she offered an apologetic smile.

"Sounds complicated." Cait said as she filled her cup.

"You don't even know half of it." Sierra muttered.

Besides Mitchie, Sierra only knew the basics of what used to be Mitchie and Shane. No one besides her countless journals knew they real events and feelings she felt with every memory she had share with him.

They finished the wine as they ending credits of Bridesmaid came on. Caitlyn suddenly sat up and giggled as the room spun.

"Hey, since I'm moving here and you seem like cool peeps. Let's all be friends." Caitlyn said as she threw her hands up.

"Best friends." Sierra said with her eyes wide open.

"Yeah, sure. Shh, I'm trying to sleep." Mitchie said as she rolled to the side.

They had thrown blankets and pillows everywhere making sure they would be comfortable for when they fell asleep.

"Mitchie." Caitlyn whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You want the old Shane back right?"

"Yeah I guess, I wouldn't mind having the old him back compared to this new d-bag that he is.."

"And he's a player."

"A big player. He's MVP."

"Do you like him?"

"No, I don't like him."

"I don't believe you. Let's make a bet."

"What kind of bet." Mitchie said as she was trying hard to concentrate. Being three in the morning, close to four with a few glasses of wine in your system, she was trying hard to understand what language Caitlyn was talking.

"By the end of senior year, you have to change Shane from player to boy next door. But you can't fall for him.

"What do I get out of it?"

"The satisfaction of being a legend. Wouldn't you like to one day say 'I changed a player.' That's a rare thing to do. And this will prove to us that you are true to your words about not 'liking' Shane Gray."

Caitlyn's words swarmed around her head. Mitchie isn't that type of person to make pointless bets but this one sounded legit. If she accomplished doing this, she will be known as a legend of changing a player and she will finally have a prof that her school girl crush isn't existent anymore.

"Deal."

"We can drink on it in the morning over a cup of coffee to cure these hangovers."

"Fuck we're lame for being lightweights."

"I'd rather be classy lightweights than being messy drunk waking up next to a forty year old who has more chest hair than top hair." Mitchie mumbled.

"You're a strange girl. But we'll get along perfectly."

"Goodnight, Cait."

"Night Mitchie."

When Mitchie woke up, her head pounded. Her phone beeped on top of her head. She looked beside her and noticed the dead bodies next to her. Sierra was able to sleep through anything and she assumed Caitlyn could also.

'They really are related.'

'Mitch, its dad. I'll be gone for a few days. An emergency meeting came up. I love you. Food money is in the card next the cookie jar. I left spending money on your card. I'll be back Wednesday. I love you.' Mitchie read as she sighed.

'Of course.' Mitchie groaned as she looked at the time. Six in the morning. She closed her eyes and was easily back asleep.

When the girls woke up they felt like shit. They complained as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Fuck." Caitlyn said as she rummaged through the cabinets for decent food. None of the girls felt like cooking.

"So Mitchie, we need to set up some rules to that bet."

Mitchie looked up from her place of her head buried in her arms. She forgot about the bet she agreed to. She opened her mouth to say she wanted to take it back but Caitlyn spoke first.

"First, you can't back out. A bet is a bet. Girls who are hurting from being played are silently thanking you! Second, you can't fall for him. Third, you're going to have to make sure he's changed. Like he needs act like a normal sensitive guy in public. Fourth of all, you can't fall for him. Fifth of all, if he falls for you, you're going to have to avoid him asking you out. He needs to be a changed man with every girl. Not just the girl that makes him that way."

"What if I want out?"

"Please Mitchie. Do this for every girl out there."

Sierra was quick to catch up with the conversation, shrugged her shoulders as Mitchie sent her a 'help me' glance. Mitchie looked into Caitlyn's eyes and saw something behind them. Like she was every girl out there like she was referring to.

"Deal." Mitchie shook her hands with the person who created the best worst decision of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Well, I'm excited for this! I hope you guys are too! Let me know in a review!_**

**_Reviews= updates! :)_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CR!**_

* * *

Mitchie sighed as she walked down the halls, today should have felt like a same old Monday. But ever since her right hand shook with Caitlyn's she felt this pressure. She had a four months before graduation. Four months to go through that bet. She sighed as she kept her head hung low not watching where she was going.

Her shoulder bumped into someone's rough stature. Her mouth started to slip out apologizes, some very incoherent.

"Whoa slow down, I don't speak mumbles."

She knew that voice. She grew up talking to that voice until one day it all vanished.

"I, um, I'm sorry?" Mitchie said as she looked for her voice.

"Oh hey, neighbor. Didn't know it was you with your head hung low." Shane smirked, his eyes dark, no longer the soft brown orbs she would stare into.

"Uhm, yeah. Sorry."

"You already said that."

"Right. Well bye."

"Later space case." Shane said as he chuckled walking the opposite way.

Mitchie could feel someone stare at her, she shuddered at the feeling of being watched. She bent down to pick up her books, when she stood and spun around she clenched her books closer to her chest.

"What the fuck, Caitlyn. Spare me the heart attach."

"What the fuck was that Mitchie? You had your chance to talk to him. And all you do is mumble like a dumbass." Cait said with wide eyes.

Mitchie's eyes narrowed, "okay, if your going to talk to me like that, screw the bet."

Caitlyn pushed her into the nearest bathroom and searched under the stalls, once knowing the coast was clear she smacked Mitchie on the arm, "it's not okay for to blare out information like that."

"Look, are you done man handling me? I late for government."

"Government, shovernment. Take your chance next time you get it honey. You're going through this bet." Caitlyn said waving to Mitchie as she walked out the bathroom.

Mitchie sighed as she felt her head pounding against her skull. She walked in late, apologizing as the kids snickered. Saying things about the schools Einstein not being perfect. Mitchie rolled her eyes and prayed that the tears won't fall.

This isn't what Mitchie does. She's not that type of girl who makes bet and she's definitely not a person who will play with other people's emotions. Even if she had the biggest curiosity, she felt dirty.

At the end of the day she gathered her stuff, walking out to the student parking lot quickly, being the first one there she took advantage of speeding out of there. She quickly pulled up her street and parked her truck in the drive way.

She hauled out her heavy book bag not realizing that her neighbors had company. She defiantly didn't realize a certain guy staring at her with a sexual gaze.

When Mitchie locked her truck's door she jumped when she saw the boy next door standing in the freshly mowed lawn.

"Chase?"

"Mitchie?"

Mitchie smiled widely hugging the taller boy. Her white tank top raised slightly along with her long sleeve cardigan. Her capri pants were loosely on her legs as her dark gray Toms adorned her feet. She decided to let her brown waves down, falling loosely around her back. Her natural make up gave her a this glow, showing no imperfections.

When they pulled apart Mitchie stared at the hazel eyed boy. His black hair flopped around, he needed a hair cut soon, his navy blue tee-shirt showed off those muscles that were once not there. Dark washed pants on his legs made him seem taller than he was six years ago. That's exactly how long she hasn't seen him.

"What are you doing here?" Mitchie asked as she smiled brightly.

"I'm here to visit my favorite aunt and uncle. And their neighbor." Chase winked.

Mitchie blushed as she bit her lip, she would be lying if she said Shane was the first Gray who she had a crush on. Chase was two years older than Shane and her. He moved to California and rarely kept in touch or visited.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now what's the real reason?"

"I may or may not be avoiding my parents."

"What did you do?"

"College life, what don't you do?" Chase smirked.

"Well, there's a reason you're here. Are you going to leave me with this big curiosity?" Mitchie smiled as she lightly pushed him.

"Are you flirting with me, Mitchie?" Chase said as he crossed his arms on top of his chest.

"What? No." Mitchie said quick to reply, the blush on her cheeks didn't go unnoticed by Chase.

"Mhm, sure. Anyway, I'm actually running away from my parents. I don't want to visit them on my two week break."

"Why?"

"We just don't agree on everything."

"I see."

"How are your parents?"

"Parent. Mom passed." Mitchie said correcting him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Its alright. Happened three years ago."

"Still doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." Chase said pulling Mitchie in for a hug.

The sound of a throat clearing snapped both of them out of their moment. Mitchie looked up and saw Shane looking straight at her with an expression she couldn't read.

"Sorry, I should get going. I have homework." Mitchie said picking up her book bag.

"Mitchie, if you need anyone to talk to, you know where to find me." Chase said sending her a bright smile.

Mitchie looked at Shane for a brief second and saw his tense figure before looking up at Chase's light brown eyes. She nodded and smiled widely.

He bent down and placed his lips on her cheek, "see you around."

Mitchie blinked once before turning and walking into her house. She threw her book bag by the door and slid down with her back against the door. She sat for a long time before squealing, grabbing her phone and going into the kitchen. Grabbing a granola bar, deciding that's all she'll be eating.

"Si, guess what?!"

"What's up?"

"Chase Gray is back in town."

"The Chase Gray?" Sierra asked a little louder than usual.

"The exact one. And he's a lot hotter than he was when we were eleven. But you'll never believe what just happened."

"Don't tell me he swooped you off your feet, took you upstairs and banged your brains out."

"Ew. No. I'm saving myself you know that."

"Okay, first of all, Zac Efron won't be your first, that ship sailed and crashed. Second of all, we all know who you're going to fuck."

"Okay, Zac Efron was just a one time fantasy. Plus, Shane will never be interested me in that way. I don't have D cup breast and an ass that you can place your beer on."

"Girl, your hot. You just don't see what everyone else sees."

"Whatever. We're off topic. Chase kissed me. On the cheek. I know its not-"

"You lucky bitch."

"Thanks for cutting me off!"

"Sorry! But you should have just come out and said it! Damn, what do you think it means?"

"I honestly don't want to over think what just happened. It happened, I won't make a big deal out of it. And you should see how hot he got!" Mitchie said leaving out the fact that Shane was standing a few feet away from the scene.

As Sierra ranted, Mitchie looked out her window and saw the lonely house next door. The same one she used to spend most of her days in before puberty.

She said goodbye to Sierra and started on her homework, blasting her music loud enough to block out any noises.

Shane's tense demeanor didn't change as he glared at his older cousin. He was going on and on about the different girls he had hooked up with. He talked like a real douche, Shane's glare deepened when Chase began talking about Mitchie.

"Dude, she's fucking hot. Why haven't you gotten at that?"

"Don't talk about Mitchie like that."

"Whoa, sorry kid. Didn't know you had a crush on her." Chase snickered as he roamed his eyes inside the fridge.

"I don't have a crush on her, I just don't appreciate the fact that you talk about women like their meat."

"Oh, like your any different. Mom calls me to complain about what Aunt Denise says about you. Don't act like a saint, Shane. Your as much as a man as I am. Props little man." Chase said holding out his fists.

Shane's anger boiled. Shane's mother didn't know shit about his love life. She was never around to even be there to watch what a mess Shane was.

"My mother doesn't even know half the stuff that happens in the house. My parents are never around to know what goes down here."

"Sounds like parent issues. Welcome to my world." Chase said as he prepared himself a sandwich.

"I'm going to do homework." Shane said walking up the stairs.

"So you don't mind if I try to get at Mitchie?" Shane stopped mid step.

If he said yes he would have to admit to feelings he wasn't sure what they were. If he said no, Mitchie would be played by Chase.

"No." Shane replied as he swallowed the regret.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Woooh! Chapter 4!_**

**_Are you still with me & this story?!_**

**_Let me hear your thoughts!_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CR!**_

* * *

Mitchie softly sang under her breath as she lay on her stomach, doing homework. Its Tuesday night and her dad was getting home tomorrow, her stomach growled but she ignored it. Her orange cheer shorts moved when she kicked her legs back and forth, her white tank top showed off her bony shoulders. Her bird nest head of hair was wrapped in a messy bun that was falling on the side of her head as she bobbed her head along All Time Low's music.

She was working on a chemistry equation when the faint sound of the door bell knocked her off her concentration, she groaned as she rolled out of her bed. She rubbed the days make up away, making it smudged slightly.

"Who is it?" Mitchie said standing on her toes to look through the peep-hole. She didn't see anyone. Her heart sped up as she locked the front door.

When she turned around, her face paled and her heart almost burst when she yelled in horror. She put a hand on her heart praying to god not to have a heart attack.

"What the fuck are you doing in here? How they hell did you get in?" Mitchie asked.

"Front door was open. Not smart to have the door open when a beautiful girl is home alone don't you think?"

"Quit flattering me, it's not working." Mitchie smirked as she put her hands on her hips.

She saw Chase's roamed his eyes over her chest and legs quickly but Mitchie noticed. She crossed her arms across her chest and Chase returned the smirk.

"I came over because I was bored. Shane was fucking some red-head and the noises she makes aren't human." Chase chuckled.

Mitchie's face twisted in disgust, "gross. Didn't need to know that."

"Oh, are you jealous you're not the red-head in his room?"

"No. People have to stop assuming I have a crush on him. Come on in I guess? Make yourself at home." Mitchie said as she walked into the kitchen, Chase in toe.

"Has it been this lonely since your mom passed?" Chase said noting the silent house.

"Yeah, dad is always away on business trips. But I get it. That's our only source of income and the money I'll be using for college."

"You've changed a lot." Chase said as he took the offered water bottle.

Mitchie took the chance to look herself up and down the best she could before she shrugged her shoulders.

"I can say the same about you. Who knew you can grow so much muscle in six years." Mitchie said with a flirtatious tone.

"Dedication is what it takes." Chase said crossing his left arm over his chest, purposely flexing. Mitchie laughed as she shook her head.

She looked into his hazel eyes and bit her lip, he looked good. That old childish crush was coming back but now she knew what it was and how to react to it.

Chase sat on a bar stool across Mitchie who was swinging her legs while she sat on top of the counter. She cocked her head to the side as she laughed at something Chase was going off. His phone knocked them out of their little laughing moment as Chase frowned as he looked at the screen.

"What do you want, kid? I'm next door. Yes. No I'm not. Calm down, you sound like her parent. Yeah, I'll be right there." Chase said hanging up.

Mitchie looked at him with a questionable expression.

"It was Shane, I guess he's done man handling the red-head and she took the opportunity to make dinner since we were going to order pizza, want to come over? I'm sure Shane wouldn't care, besides his parents are gone." Chase offered.

Mitchie couldn't help her heart from sinking a bit, "no thanks, I have homework."

"You sure? It doesn't look like you've eaten dinner. Hell it doesn't even look like anyone's eaten in days."

'That's because its been days since I've had a real meal' Mitchie thought to herself but instead replied with, "I had a big lunch. I'm still full."

"Alright, well you know where to find me. We can sneak out later tonight if you get hungry."

Mitchie smiled and nodded as she walked him to the door. He bent down and wrapped himself in a hug with her tiny body. He kissed her cheek brushing his lips on the corner of her mouth.

He stood up and looked at her with wide eyes, mouth open ready to apologize but Mitchie smiled as she pushed him out the door lightly.

"Goodnight Chase."

"Goodnight Mitchie." He said as he squeaked a faint blush covered his cheeks.

Mitchie giggled as she locked the door and rushed upstairs. Pressing number three on her speed dial, ready to gush to Sierra about her evening.

"Why were you over at Mitchie's?" Shane asked as he ate his spaghetti ignoring the look Cindy, the red-head, gave him.

"Well, you had company over. I didn't want to be in the way, plus I actually enjoy her company." Chase said as he causally shrugged his shoulders taking garlic bread from the basket.

Shane internally groaned as he felt the tug at his heart. He wanted to punch something. The feelings for Mitchie he's had since middle school have yet faded and they were starting to bug him. No matter how many girls he's slept with, his heart-felt something when he saw her hair flowing in front of her as she kept her head down.

She grew up nicely, her body came in around sophomore year and Shane noticed. Oh boy, did he notice. If he could go back to freshman year when he decided to dump his old friends and hang out with the guys Chase had introduced him too he would be over at Mitchie's house right now.

"I think I actually like this girl." Chase said snapping Shane out of his thoughts.

Shane almost choked on his food as the words easily slipped out from his cousin's mouth. He stared at Chase with wide eyes as if he'd grown two heads in the last-minute since those words came out. Cindy looked at Shane and back to Chase as she huffed out in irritation that the attention wasn't on her.

"What do you mean 'like this girl' Chase Mathew Gray doesn't 'like' girls." Shane tried to joke but his voice sounded weak.

"I know, this is all new to me too, but I don't know man. She has this thing about her. Every time we talk she sounds and looks confident and she doesn't eat up my cheesy pick up lines like Cindy, no offense. Because I could have already had Mitchie tangled in my bed sheets. She challenges me. And I like it." Chase said slurping a loose noodle.

Cindy gasped and pushed her chair back muttering asshole as she walked out of the house. It didn't faze Chase as he continued to eat. Shane lost all his appetite.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Shane pushed his plate back and walked up his room.

He closed the door, locking it as he paced the length of his room. He raked his fingers through his curly knots. His room reeked of sex and Cindy's designer perfume. He walked over to his window and opened the blinds and window. Letting in the fall air and the shine of the sunset. He was about to turn around when his eyes noticed a dancing girl.

Her tan legs moved around to the rock beat as her shorts grew shorter, her white tank top raised up a bit showing off her slim abdomen. Her crazy waves cascaded down her shoulders as she banged her head back and forth. Shane stared for what felt like hours, smiling at the girl he had these feelings for that he couldn't shake off.


	5. Chapter 5

**_So, we're getting somewhere! I hope you guys are still with me on this story and I hope I'm not boring you! Because I can imagine how many stories are out there with similar situations to my plot!_**

**_I really want to make mine different! _**

**_Reviews are very welcomed!_**

**_Thank you to all who did review and or following it! It makes me feel like I am writing this story for someone who is interested in it! :)_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CR!**_

* * *

"Daddy I'm home!" Mitchie yelled through the door. After a long day at school she was excited when she saw her dads car in the driveway.

She heard laughter as her brows knitted in confusion. She walked quickly to the kitchen and her mouth opened slightly, surprised to see who it was.

"Daddy, when did you get in?" Mitchie said coming over to her dad to hug him.

"I got in a few hours ago." Steven replied kissing his daughter's temple.

Mitchie blushed as she looked over at Chase's bright smile. She gave his a look silently asking what he was doing in her kitchen with her father.

"I saw your dad pull up and it gets boring when you have a house to yourself so I came over to catch up."

"Did you know Chase was studying to become a lawyer?" Steve gushed. Chase nodded bowing his head lower almost as if he were ashamed.

"It was my parents plan since I was born, being the only child, I can't let them down." Chase said with a shrug but Mitchie saw through his tough exterior.

"Well I'm sure your making them proud. Mitchie wants to into the medical field. Without any pressure from me or her mom." Steve said as he wrapped his arm around Mitchie's shoulder and hugged her.

They sat around the kitchen until Mitchie excused herself to go to her room and settle her homework across her bed. Mitchie was always on top of her studies. Since she was a child she wanted to be on t.v. Her mom used to put her in pageants, along the way discovering that singing was her talent. Her parents supported her, but the kids at school made fun of her when they did assignments about 'When I Grow Up'. Most of the kids her age wanted to be something realistic like a dentist, doctor or firemen. But Mitchie's career was a dream until at the age of nine when she had enough of the teasing.

Mitchie sighed as she looked in the mirror, her body image screamed at her to lose ten more pounds. She was never happy with what she saw, she wore clothes two sizes bigger to hide any imperfection. Her fingers glazed over her flat stomach, where faint cut lines were slowly disappearing. Before Mitchie could hold it together she realized tears were rushing down her face. She hated the demon that was in her, never allowing her to be happy with herself. She blamed the bullies for the longest time but then started to blame herself for not being perfect.

"Mitchie! Dinner's going to be outside, come down!" Steve yelled at the bottom of the stair case.

Mitchie wiped at her wet face before clearing her throat, "I'll be right down!"

She opened her door clicking on the light, it looked a bit chilly, like a fall day. California had one of the coldest winters, Feburary seemed like it was going to be different except with its occasional cold nights. She looked through her shoes till she came across a pair of short brown UGGs, ignoring the key board that was collecting dust. She slipped on her UGGs and walked down stairs.

Mitchie expected her dad to be standing near the grill while the bonfire pit was burning wood they had from last winter. She saw her father but also saw the Gray boys. She smiled shyly at Shane after accepting Chase's brief hug.

Mitchie took notice at Shane's cold eyes over Chase's shoulder. But what surprised her was his small smile that he returned. Her stomach fluttered with anticipation as she went over to stand next to her dad.

"Daddy, I didn't know we were going to have company." Mitchie said lowly so the boys didn't hear.

"It was nice out and I had stakes in the fridge already seasoned so I said 'what the hay' a small barbecue would be nice. I thought it would be nice to invite the boys over since Denise and Kevin are still out-of-town. I'm sure this is the first home cooked meal you boys have had in a while?"

"Yes, sir." Shane answered with a polite smile.

His raspy voice sent goose bumps down Mitchie's back. She sent her father one last smile before setting everything up on the table.

"I'll go grab the salad and wrap those potatoes for you. Do you want to grill the asparagus as well, daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Everything's inside."

"I'll help." Chase and Shane offered.

"Thanks." Mitchie said in a small timid voice.

All three walked in and the boys stayed back watching the beautiful girl roam the fridge for the side foods.

"Can one of you grab the aluminum out of the drawer?" Mitchie said grabbing a few potatoes and rinsing them off. Shortly after, preparing a quick tossed salad in a bowl.

Chase was fast to oblige, handing her the aluminum roll.

"Here you go, beautiful." Chase said with a smirk.

Shane rolled his eyes at the weak attempt of his cousin flirting with his neighbor. Chase's words came back into his head, 'I think I actually like this girl', instantly making his stomach ache.

"Shane? Are you okay?" Shane snapped out at the sound of the sweetest voice he's ever heard.

"What?" Shane said looking up from his dazed look on the ground.

His eyes saw the smiling beauty standing in front of him, hands out stretched the bowl of washed asparagus, lightly rubbed down with butter and a bit of pepper.

"Would you mind taking these outside, I think my dad is keeping him busy with football and guy stuff." Mitchie said with her eyes outside the window where Steve and Chase's heads were facing them.

"Yeah, sure." Shane said taking the bowl, "wait Mitchie, I have a question?"

"Uh, okay. Shoot." She said turning around while taking out utensils and wrapping it around a cloth napkin.

"Why did we stop talking?"

Mitchie seemed to freeze at his words. She took a deep breath before letting her anger get the best of her.

"You."

"What?"

"You are the answer to that question. You stopped talking to me." Mitchie said giving him a strong glare before walking back outside with the salad dressings and napkins.

Shane looked down at his hands and had to stop himself from throwing the asparagus in anger.

He walked back outside and handed the bowl to Steve with a small smile. He sat down on a chair across from Mitchie, who looked unhappy to be sitting across from him. She ignored him by keeping busy on her phone. She sighed as she threw her iPhone on the table, exhaust clearly written on her face.

Mitchie had enough of Caitlyn's bitchy text messages. She hated how oblivious Shane was with their old friendship. She knew he knew the answer to his own question. He just liked getting under her skin. Mitchie didn't know how she was going to pull off the bet. She had this grudge against Shane she couldn't shake off and it was stopping any chances she had to get closer to him. Mitchie looked at Chase and smiled. They met eyes and Mitchie quickly looked away, blushing, ignoring about the boy who was sitting in front of her.

Shane's fists tighten as he saw a flirtatious exchange between the girl who he was unsure about and his cousin, who gave him all the pointers about getting one thing from a girl. Seeing what Chase had to go through from his first heart-break scarred Shane from relationships.

"Shane, when are your parents getting in?"

"This Thursday, sir."

"Great, I'll ask them if they would like to join us to go camping. Its been a while since me and your old man took the boat for some good ol' fishing." Steve said bringing the tray of steaks and side foods.

After Steve helped himself, the rest filled their plates, except for Mitchie who had tensed up from what her dad had said. Shane noticed she didn't eat all her food. He also noticed how much she plated. Half a steak, half a potato and three asparagus sticks. She didn't even eat all of her salad. He started to feel this bad feeling in his stomach as he tried to recap the last time he saw her eat a meal in school. He's seen her eat half an apple or take a few bites off a sandwich but never seen her finish a meal.

He pushed the feeling side after coming to the brief conclusion that it was a girl thing, before joining the conversation.

Chase looked at Mitchie and smiled widely, oblivious to her lack of appetite. Shane also stole a few glances at Mitchie, smiling, thinking about the weekend.

Both boys looked at Mitchie and their hearts raced and slowed down at the same time. While Mitchie was fighting the feeling to purging. She looked up to meet Chase's eyes and saw a genuine smile, which she was glad to return but she also looked at another boy. Who also gave her the same eyes and smile. Her heart leaped but her mind shot out different questions. Never did Mitchie think she would be caught in between two guys.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Here's another update!_**

**_Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites!_**

**_Even if you just read it, thank you for giving it at chance!_**

**_Review!_**

**_I don't own Camp Rock._**

* * *

Friday morning came rolling around and it was three in the morning. Mitchie was hugging herself from the early morning breeze as she stood next to Sierra who was carrying Caitlyn's dead weight on her shoulder.

"Why is it so early?!" Sierra groaned as she fought her sleep.

"Daddy wants to get to the cabin early." Mitchie said putting her hood over her head. She tugged at her yoga pants from falling down her bony hips.

Mitchie closed her eyes as she was slowly slipping in sleep. She felt someone grab her side keeping her from falling down.

"Hang in there, we're almost done." Chase whispered in her ear. Her eyes snapped open as involuntary shuddered.

"Alright kids, let's get going!" Steve announced waking up those who fell asleep while standing up.

Everyone piled in the traveling van that had the boat hooked in the back. Sierra, Caitlyn, Nate and Jason took the back seat while Shane, Mitchie and Chase took the middle seat. Jason and Nate were friends of the Gray boys and Mitchie had met them before. Kevin Gray, Shane's dad, agreed to a camping trip so it turned into a mini vacation. Steve loved bringing other people to the cabin so more the merrier.

Twenty minutes into the drive Mitchie was getting a nick on her neck as she laid it back on the seat. She groaned as she lifted her head. She looked to the left and saw Shane sleeping peacefully as he leaned his shoulder onto the window, as his arms were crossed at his chest. She looked to her right and saw Chase as he turned his neck towards the door and lean down on his seat. His chest slowly rising and lowering in sleep. She sighed as she gently placed her head on Chase's shoulder. She felt his squirm and tense before letting a low chuckle.

"Let me sit up straight so you can place your head on a better angle." Chase whispered.

Mitchie heard half of what he said as she let him move around and get comfortable. The last thing she felt was a pair of lips on her hair following closely by a small amount of weight atop of her head.

Shane opened one of his eyes and saw the scene happen in front of him. His heart ached as he felt angered at his cousin. He blamed himself for giving Chase the green light, when he, himself, was unsure about the feelings he felt.

He breathed in deeply before letting go of the pressure and thoughts before slipping into a deep sleep.

The car shook suddenly waking everyone up. Mitchie groaned as she squeezed her eyes tighter, trying to fight the fact that people were now moving and talking, causing her to wake up.

She froze when she felt an arm around her middle, tighten up before getting loose again. She heard Sierra trying to wake up Caitlyn who had passed out on Nate. The van door opened up, allowing light to come in.

"Wake up, kiddos!" Kevin said eagerly despite the fact that it was seven in the morning.

Mitchie could hear Jason and Sierra move out of the van, followed by Nate who was dragging a confused Caitlyn. Mitchie felt a sudden breeze from her right side and knew Chase had also gotten out.

Mitchie's heart started to beat erratically, silently praying for Shane to be a heavy sleeper because if the noise didn't wake him up her heart beat would have.

Mitchie could hear the voices of her friends disappear off into the distance as their footsteps became inaudible. Her heartbeat slowed down as she swallowed, trying to figure out a way to get out of Shane's arms.

Mitchie grabbed his hand and gently pulled it off of her, slipping out of his grasp and putting it back down at his side. She turned to face his sleeping face and thanked god that he was still dead asleep. She moved the hair that had fallen out of place, out of his eyes and let her hand linger on his cheek.

"I miss you Shane." Mitchie whispered as she quietly stepped out of the van, walking up to the cabin.

Shane waited until he couldn't hear footsteps to open his eyes. Shane was asleep until he felt Mitchie shift beside him. He had always been a light sleeper, any sound or movement would wake him up. Shane felt her head land on his shoulder, but he knew better. He leaned to the side and wrapped his arm around her waist so she could lay on top of him. Making it more comfortable for her to sleep. Shane couldn't sleep any more, knowing that his heart raced faster and slower for the girl next door, made him smile.

He had found his favorite place to be, and that's anywhere as long as he had Mitchie in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Guess who updated? I did! **_

_**Its 5 in the morning & I'm no where sleepy.. Oh well, I complained about my insomnia on my facebook and on my twitter might as well complain on here.**_

_**I've been yawning for an hour but I can't sleep.**_

_**I hope you guys like this chapter!**_

_**Thank you for the reviews! You guys are amazing! :)**_

_**I don't own Camp Rock.**_

* * *

The sleeping arrangements made Mitchie feel panicked. The parental supervision got the two bedrooms upstairs, leaving the first floor to the kids. Sierra and Caitlyn both chose the middle room which had a door connected to the back deck. Chase and Jason got the room to the left of the girls and Shane and Nate were to the right of them. Every time Chase or Shane passed her they sent her a real smile making her head hurt from confusion.

"What was that in the van?" Caitlyn said as they laid under the covers.

The girls decided to take a quick nap before starting the day.

"What was what?" Mitchie asked feigning dumb. Truth was she didn't even know how she got in Shane's arms but she wasn't complaining. Waking up in his arms was amazing.

"Mitch, we saw you practically laying on top of Shane. Spill." Caitlyn urged.

Mitchie groaned as she turned on her stomach and dug her head in her pillow. She heard Caitlyn snicker and Sierra giggled.

"I don't know how it happened. On our way here I was falling asleep but I was uncomfortable so I laid my head on Chase, he kissed me on top of my head. But when I woke up, I was in Shane's arms. I must have moved around in my sleep." Mitchie said as she stared at Caitlyn shifting her eyes over to Sierra.

Caitlyn squinted her eyes to see if she was lying but Sierra nodded her head, "she's telling the truth. When Mitchie lies, she wrinkles her nose."

They stopped talking when they heard a knock at the door. They looked at each other before Mitchie got up and walked to open it.

"Yes?" Mitchie said as she stood back in shock.

"Uhm, you're dad's letting us take the boat out. We were wondering if you guys would like to come." Shane said as he shifted his weight from left to right.

"We'd love to! Let us get ready." Caitlyn yelled from her place.

Mitchie and Shane both chuckled as they shared a look they both don't know how to describe.

Chase passed them and saw the look they gave each other. His anger flared as his cousin was pulling the moves on Mitchie after confessing that he had eyes on her.

Shane was the first to look away as he heard a door loudly close. He cleared his throat and offered a small wave as he retreated back to his room.

"What's up with you and Mitchie?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dude I can see it in your face, you like her don't you?" Nate said as he smirked.

"I don't know. Maybe." Shane shrugged as he looked through his bag for some trunks.

"Ha I never thought I'd see the day thee Shane Gray actually had feelings for the opposite sex."

"This is all new to me too."

"Word of advice; don't fuck up."

"Gee thanks, dumbass." Shane said as he punched Nate in the shoulder.

Jason and Chase were also getting ready for the day when Chase started to formulate a plan in his head.

"What do you think I can do to win over Mitchie?"

"What do you mean? I thought that was Shane's girl?"

"Shane's too chicken shit to do anything plus he gave me the green light. I might as well take it." Chase smirked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Jason said.

"Look, my last real relationship was three years ago. I'm pretty sure I still remember a thing or two."

"Mitchie's a nice girl, she's that one you don't play with or she'll be crushed."

"Look I dropped off from college I have a month left before my parents fly out to Jersey to get me. I might as well make my month memorable. Plus I think I actually like this girl."

"Like really like her?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to get these old feelings back, feelings I had when I was with Molly."

"I never thought I'd see the day Chase Gray would ever say those words."

"Better now than ever."

"Just don't hurt her."

"I won't." Chase said as he bumped fists with Jason.

The guys had packed some lunch and were packing up the car to drive to the dock where they unloaded the boat. Now they stood around waiting for the girls to come out. The Gray cousins were the first to notice the girls, well one girl in particular.

Mitchie wore a sleeveless, sheer, stripped button up, her black strapless bathing suit top was visible, her wrangler cut offs showed off some of her butt when she walked. Her natural waves were down, a black fedora on top of her head. Both boys turned their heads as she walked past them. She smirked as she passed them both, noticing the way they reacted.

Caitlyn and Sierra giggled as they walked behind Mitchie. The girls got the back seats gossiping with each other as the boys drowned them out excited about the up coming basketball game.

"We're here." Chase said as he parked the car.

Nate opened the side door and waited for the girls to get off. All the guys watched as they jumped off. Sierra was wearing a short dress and Caitlyn settled with a boyfriend sweater barely passing her ass.

The girls waited around for the guys to pack the boat but Mitchie got tired of waiting.

"Anything I can help with?"

Nate and Shane looked around and nodded towards the bags of food.

"Can you carry those in?" Shane said smiling at her.

Mitchie pushed her tote bag further her shoulder and pushed her Ray Bans down her head, nodding as she grabbed as many bags as she could.

Her flip-flops flopped with each step she took, carefully stepping onto the boat, not wanting to make a fool of herself. Chase's head popped out from the door leading them into the cabin room, and smiled at Mitchie.

"They have you carrying bags in?" Chase asked as he took the bags from Mitchie.

"No I just hate not doing shit. So I took the liberty of trying to help. You guys do all the work I feel useless."

"Its kind of the mans job to do all the work."

"Well I'm liberal. I like to do everything for myself. Like dressing myself. I picked this out myself." Mitchie smiled cheerily.

Chase laughed and looked at the girl with adoration. He was completely infatuated with this girl.

Shane walked onto the deck, walking towards the cabin and quickly hiding behind the door, eavesdropping on his cousins conversation.

He smiled at how easily Mitchie seemed to talk to. He just wished it was that easy for him to have a conversation with her.

Shane sighed as he finished loading the boat. Chase claimed to be their captain, sneaking three 20 packs of Coors beer onto the boat, no one objected.

The girls stripped down to their suits, laying out on the deck, Caitlyn and Sierra both had a beer in their hands as they laid on their stomach.

Mitchie had an ear bud in her right ear, barely listening to her friends talk. She nodded her head with the music as she laid on her back. Loud music interrupted their tanning session as the boys came running towards them.

"Come on! You have four days to tan, let's have fun!" Nate said.

Sierra and Caitlyn both got up and walked over to where the guys were dancing. Mitchie never partied. She was never comfortable in the environment, she barely got comfortable taking off her shirt and shorts.

Chase noticed Mitchie was missing, so he grabbed two beers and went to search for her. He saw her back facing him but stopped when he saw Shane sitting next to her.

When Caitlyn and Sierra joined the party Shane instantly noticed Mitchie stayed behind. He grabbed two water bottles and went to go check on her.

Mitchie sat up as she saw Shane come, pulling her knees to her chest to try to cover up any imperfection she saw when she changed into the bathing suit.

"Why aren't you going spring break wild with the rest of them?" Shane asked as he threw his head at their direction, offering her the water.

"Partying isn't my thing." Mitchie shrugged as she took the bottle.

"I know. I never see you at mine."

"I didn't think I was invited."

"Mitch, we've been neighbors since we were in the womb. Your invited over whenever you want, remember when we were allowed to come in whenever we wanted, have our doors closed and our parents wouldn't be spying on the other side?"

"I think when we reached the age 13 they were rooting for us to get together." Mitchie said laughing.

"Remember when we snuck fresh made cookies from your moms tray, to take to our imaginary friend Rob?" Shane said as he took a seat next to Mitchie.

Mitchie laughed, "we first tried telling them that Rob ate the cookies but our cookie crumbs on our faces ratted us out."

"Remember when I said I wanted you to be mommy, and I'll be daddy. I think that was four-year old talk for I want you to be my wife." Shane said as he looked over at Mitchie.

She had a smile on her face as she stared ahead. She remembered that day and could feel Shane stare at her.

"Why did you bring Chrissy to my moms funeral?" Mitchie's smile disappeared.

"What?" Shane visibly swallowed.

"You heard me." Mitchie said turning to look at him.

"I-"

"It was family only Shane. The only reason you guys were even invited to go was because your parents basically treated me as their own! But when I saw you hugging Chrissy as she cried those fake tears onto your suit, I wanted to kick you both out personally." Mitchie sneered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do, she was over the night before and heard my parents talking about it. She invited herself."

"You could have said no."

"I know, but she wouldn't let me say she couldn't come."

"So you just said 'fuck it, come, its not like its important'." Mitchie glared as she turned her head away from Shane.

"Mitchie, of course it was important!"

"Then why weren't you there for me?! Why? When I needed my best fucking friend the most, you were nowhere to be found!"

"I'm sorry! I fucked up, I chose them instead of sticking up for you! But I see what I did wrong. I'm sorry."

"Fuck you. High school was a fucking nightmare. I had to keep my head hung low when your friends would bring me down and down, and you just watched. I'll never forgive you." Mitchie said as she stood up, anger boiling from her shoulders.

As she walked away from Shane, she bumped into Chase who had two beers in his hand. He smiled and offered her a beer. She looked up and felt her lips lift up in a smile. She took the offered beer and popped it open, swallowing the bitter taste before pulling Chase to her friends.

Mitchie couldn't forgive Shane for what he had done in the past. How was she suppose to make him fall in love with her if she couldn't even stand him?


	8. Chapter 8

_So, here's another update! Idk about you guys but it would be a total dream come true if two guys fought over me! One being Joe Jonas, just saying._

_That being said, this story will have some family rivalry! :)_

_Don't forget to review and if you are reviewing you're ammmmmmmazing! :)_

_I don't own camp rock._

* * *

Mitchie stumbled out of the boat as they called it a day, her head was spinning, she was drunk.

"I can't believe you let her drink." She heard Shane hiss at Chase.

"I'm a big girl Shane, you should know, you were there when my boobs grew in." Mitchie slurred as she was basically dragged by Nate and Jason.

Caitlyn and Sierra were both hugging each other for support as they walked to the car.

"No more beer for the big girl." Jason said as he sat her in the passenger seat.

"I wanna go to sleep." Mitchie said as she fell limp in her seat. Her wild hair fell in front of her face.

"Good job." Shane snapped at Chase. Chase chuckled as he was buzzing slightly from the alcohol.

Shane was the only sober one, watching his friends have fun tempted him to grab a beer and join them but then he saw the rate Mitchie was downing them. He couldn't take the chances of her having an accident or not getting home safely.

Shane packed the car as the rest of the group staggered in the car and tried to sleep off the buzz.

He let out a huge sigh as he climbed in the driver's seat, driving back to the cabin. Shane would look to his side to see Mitchie sleeping peacefully bringing him back to this morning when she was in his arms.

"I'm sorry Mitchie." Shane whispered as he looked at her briefly before turning his attention to the dirt road.

The sun had gone down and the sky was darkening. Small stars were accompanied by bigger stars. The sight was breath-taking. Shane almost drove slowly on purpose to enjoy the view. Everyone was asleep so he had the peace and quiet.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Mitchie slightly slurred in her seat.

"Yeah, you are." Shane smiled.

"Don't fucking even try shit like that." Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry about bring Chrissy, I'm sorry about not defending you, I'm sorry for ditching you all those years ago when you needed me."

"High school changes you." Mitchie whispered looking back to see if she had woken up her friends. She still felt intoxicated but not as much as she did on the boat.

"There's no excuse for what I did."

"Oh I know, I was just saying."

"Oh."

"Look Shane. I'll never forget what you did to me, all those broken promises, my mom's funeral. But I'm willing to forgive you. I'm not expecting anything on your side, but I'm trully sick of holding this grudge against you. There isn't anything we can do about it, we can't go back in time." Mitchie sighed as she fought back the tears.

"I really am trully sorry for what I did to you."

"I already forgave you. You can stop apologizing."

"I feel like I should say it every chance I can get. Because you deserve to hear it."

"No, really, it's going to annoy the living shit outta me." Mitchie chuckled as she closed her eyes again.

Shane chuckled, feeling a few pounds lighter than earlier when Mitchie was screaming at him. He looked over to the seat and smiled as he saw her sleeping again.

Shane pulled up to the cabin drive way and parked the car.

"Alright we're here. Guys wake up."

A few fuck you's and groans later they awoke.

"You guys go to sleep, I'll unpack the car." Shane said also stepping out of the car.

Everyone nodded and walked inside. Chase stayed behind and went to open the passenger door to carry in Mitchie.

"I got her. You can't even walk in a straight line."

"Remember what you said, you don't like her. So stay the fuck away."

"What if I take it back?" Shane said suddenly feeling angry.

"You've had your chance. If you really liked her you wouldn't have given me the green light." Chase stumbled.

"Its fair game, I like her too. I made a mistake giving you the green light. Your just going to fuck her over."

"You're one to talk. You don't know one thing about relationships." Chase said as he pushed Shane away.

Shane knew not to be mad at his cousin while he wasn't sober. He sighed as he started to unloaded the car. After he was done he carried Mitchie in, opening her room door. He gently laid her down on the king sized bed she shared with Caitlyn and Sierra.

"Goodnight Mitchie."

"Goodnight Shane."

Shane stopped as he stared at the sleeping girl, checking if she was awake. A little snore she let out confirmed that she was asleep.

'She might be talking in her sleep.' Shane thought to himself.

"I love you Shane." Mitchie mumbled.

Shane stared at her with wide eyes and smile as he threw a fist in the air.

"I love you too Mitchie."

Shane stepped out of the room and went to his, laying down on his single bed. Smiling to himself he got ready to bed and dreamt about Mitchie.

That morning they were all woken up by Steven and Kevin screaming a wake up song. The girls groaned as the worst hangover took over their bodies. Nate, Jason and Chase muttered their complaints under their breaths but they were okay.

"Why so fucking early?" Mitchie said as she hid her head under the pillow.

It was six thirty in the morning and they were suppose to go on a ten-hour hike.

The girls all dressed shorts and shirts, their bathing suits under their clothes and hiking boots. Mitchie threw her hair in a bun, Caitlyn did a side pony and Sierra did a side fish tail braid.

They grabbed their hiking backpacks and went into the kitchen to store up on snacks and waters.

"Did you guys bring the sunblock?" Mitchie asked as she yawned.

Sierra and Caitlyn shook their heads as Mitchie retreated back to their room to find it. Once she found it, she spun around to walk out of the room but bumped into a hard body.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't hear you come in!" Mitchie explained holding a hand to her heart.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! I was just wondering if you had sun screen for us guys, we forgot ours."

"Yeah, let's spary it outside." Mitchie smiled at Chase.

"How are you feeling?" Chase asked.

"Like shit." Mitchie chuckled as they walked out of the room.

"Take two tablets of whatever pain reliever you have and drink a lot of water."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Mitchie did as Chase told her to and soon joined the group and the dads outside. She was the last one to be out so she had Chase spray her with the sun screen.

They laughed as he got some in her mouth accidentally.

"I'm so sorry!" Chase said in between chuckles.

"It's alright a little sun screen in the mouth to wake you up." Mitchie laughed as she put her sunglasses down.

Chase stayed next to Mitchie as they followed closely behind the parents. Shane was glaring through his sunglasses.

"What's up with you man?" Nate asked quietly.

Nate and Shane were the last ones, Sierra, Cait and Jason were in front of them talking about some pointless thing.

"Nothing."

"You have that 'I want to kill someone' look on your face."

"Its nothing." Shane said as he brushed him off.

Nate shrugged and walked ahead, giving Shane his space.

Chase was serious about trying to win Mitchie over, too bad Shane's willing to put up a fight.

A few hours later the managed to climb a mountain, stopping after Caitlyn yelled that she heard a water stream. The once hot burning weather was cooling off as they hiked closer to the water fall.

"Wow," Everyone said.

"I think this is where we should have lunch."

"Daddy, what time is it?" Mitchie called over to her dad.

"It's a little past noon."

They all sat where ever they found a spot and took out their sandwiches.

"What did you pack?" Chase asked Mitchie.

"Peanut butter and jelly. What about you?"

"Two turkey sandwiches."

"I have some trail mix, if you wanna share."

"Sure."

Mitchie and Chase laughed as they talked, while Shane tried to think of plans on how to win her over without being cock blocked by his older cousin.

"Mr. Torres? Can we take a swim?" Sierra asked.

"Sure, I can't see why not." Steve nodded his head.

"Come on Mitchie!" Sierra said pulling at her arm.

"Steve and I are going to continue the hike, we'll come back for you kids in a few hours." Kevin said as they split up.

Mitchie and Chase decided to carry down their things as they jumped from the top. They found a nice shaded area and decided to drop their packs and clothes.

Chase took of his shoes and shirt. Mitchie couldn't help but stare at the way his muscles flexed as he lifted his arms over his head. She continued to stare as he unbuckled his belt and slipped off his hiking shorts, leaving him in his trunks.

"Like the view."

"Uh, a little over-confident aren't we?"

"Nah." Chase said as he laughed.

Mitchie shook her head, playfully rolling her eyes as she tried to build up the confidence to take off her shirt and shorts. Chase must have sensed her discomfort as he covered his eyes and turned his back to her with a smile.

Mitchie chuckled as she kicked off her boots, slipping out of her shirts and pulling her shirt over her head.

"I'm debating whether to leave you standing there like that or race you to the top." Mitchie said.

Chase smiled as he turned around, he eyed her body up and down quickly. The turquoise bathing suit made her sun kissed skin glow. Mitchie let go off her high bun, letting her messy waves tussle around her shoulders.

"Race ya." Mitchie said as she tried to get a head start.

Chase chuckled and ran after her. From afar a certain black haired boy swam, eyeing them with jealousy.

"I can't." Mitchie said as she looked over.

"Come on, it's not as bad as your thinking it is."

Shane saw how scared her face was, there was no way she was going to go over. He swam to the edge, making it over to the trail that lead to the top.

Everyone was cheering Mitchie on as she stubbornly shook her head. Mitchie wasn't normally afraid of heights but seeing how far down it was and how painful it would be if she landed wrong.

"I promise, it won't hurt, we'll jump together." Chase reassured her.

Mitchie gulped, as she looked over again.

"Okay." Mitchie agreed.

"On three." Chase said standing next to her.

"One.." They took a few steps back.

"Two..." They stood in their positions to run.

"Three!" Mitchie closed her eyes and felt her feet move when she opened them she stopped right before jumping over. She gasped as she saw Chase throw his body over a few seconds later she heard a big splash. Caitlyn and Sierra cheered as Nate and Jason both pumped their fist and clapped while yelling things.

"Holy shit." Mitchie muttered to herself.

"Mitchie! What happened?" Chase said as he floated atop.

"Sorry, I thought you said on 'Go'." Mitchie said lamely.

"Don't worry, I'll be right up!" Chase said.

"Take your time." Mitchie said to no one.

"Hey." Shane said standing near her.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus, you scared me!" Mitchie said as she leaped back.

"Sorry." Shane chuckled.

"I can't do it."

"Why? Michelle Rose Torres isn't afraid of heights."

"Well Shane Parker Gray, I am now."

"Take my hand, close your eyes, and let go of your fear. I'm right here." Shane said quietly.

"That's what you used to tell me when I used to cry at night because I was afraid of the dark."

"Back when we were allowed to have sleep overs without our parents freaking out about 'using proper protection'." Shane laughed.

Mitchie giggled as she took his offered hand. Ignoring the spark that run up her arm she noticed how well her smaller hand fit with his larger one.

Smiling, Shane nodded at her, "ready?"

Mitchie looked over at him uncertainly but nodded her head. Chase was coming up the last bit of the trail as he heard his cousins voice yell out the countdown.

"One... Two... Three... Go!" Shane yelled as Mitchie ran beside him, throwing her body over. She yelled and squeezed Shane's hand. The water splashed heavily as they sunk underwater. The girls cheered, Caitlyn muttering something about the bet and Sierra hushing her as Nate's eyes were glued to them. Jason and Nate both cheered as well. Chase glared from the top of the hill.

As they swam up they smiled. Mitchie thanking Shane, throwing her arms over his neck. Shane was stunned but returned the hug. Mitchie almost melted in his arms. But what stood out to her was no matter what, Shane never let go over her hand as she faced her fear.


	9. Chapter 9

_Probably not my best chapter but we're moving things along!_

_Sorry it took me this long to update!_

_Reviews are welcomed :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock_

* * *

When they all got back home from the woods they all shared a common exaggerated holler. Excited to be back in the city with real communication to the world.

Shane and Mitchie seemed more at each with each other, which didn't go unnoticed by the older Gray. Chase glared as they began to grew closer than before.

Chase had tried to keep them separated. Shane had given him the green light but it dawned to him that he wasn't exactly going to follow guy code and that ticked him off.

Caitlyn pulled Mitchie aside, before leaving to her own house.

"What's with you and Shane? You guys making progress?"

"I think we are, I mean, we've talked more these past four days than we have in the last four years."

"What about you and Chase?"

"I like Chase."

"But Mitchie, you can't go back on this bet."

"I know! I know, I hate you."

"Aww, I love you too Mitch."

Caitlyn threw an arm over Mitchie's shoulder and brought her in for a small hug. Mitchie felt uncertain about the whole bet but she couldn't back down. She still disliked Shane but she loved him even more. And Chase, Chase was great but he wasn't Shane.

Mitchie puffed out some air as she felt the pounding against her head.

Chase kept moving his eyes towards Mitchie, no matter what he was doing, wherever he was, his eyes seemed to have some magnetic force towards the brown-haired beauty.

"Hey, Mitch, can I talk to you?" Mitchie looked up and smiled.

Shane started to walk towards Mitchie as she walked away with Chase. Jason, Nate, Sierra and Caitlyn left leaving Shane by himself at his house. His mom was out with her social group and his dad was busy with Mitchie's dad.

Shane sighed as dropped his weight on top of his couch.

"What's up?" Mitchie smiled as they stood on the Gray's back porch.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date? This weekend. If you're not busy." Chase stammered.

"I'd love to." Mitchie said after some time. She looked at him and noticed him being nervously stiff.

Chase visibly relaxed as he boldly leaned down to kiss her rosy cheek.

Chase was smiling widely inside, knowing he just swooped up the girl his cousin was trying to also get. Something he was going to keep to himself. All is fair in love and war right?

Mitchie smiled as she looked into his light brown eyes, questioning her decision.

Mitchie always had a soft spot for Chase but she saved her heart for the other Gray a long time ago, even if he didn't know. Her mind kept telling her to go for it, forget Shane since he had four years to put his claim. But she couldn't shake away the feeling of disappointment that it wasn't the other Gray standing in front of her asking her out.

But was one date really harmless?

Mitchie left after talking to Chase outside for a while. She walked in hoping to get a glimpse of Shane but she was let down when the couch was vacant. Chase walked her to the door, she waved goodbye, taking her things to her house.

Shane was upstairs when he heard the front door close followed by rushed feet climbing up the stairs.

Chase came in with an extra bounce to his step and an even extra big smile.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I asked out Mitchie."

"You did what?!" Shane yelled as Chase sat on his bed.

"I asked her out. What's the big deal? Jealous?" Chase smirked.

"No, not jealous," Shane said through gritted teeth, "but you're leaving in a month."

"I asked her out on a date, I didn't tell her I loved her and wanted to spend my life with her. Calm down."

"I know you, dude. You're going to make her fall for your ignorant ass and then your going to leave."

Chase stood up, anger rose with each step he took getting closer to his younger cousin.

"You don't know my intentions." Chase spat as he huffed up his chest, harshly brushing Shane's shoulder as he passed him.

He slammed the door and a few seconds later he heard the front door open. Screeching tires were heard from outside. Its been a few hours since they've been back and Chase already took advantage of it.

Shane turned off the light of his room and rushed out his front door. He walked across the uncut grass, a sense of familiarity hit him as he knocked on the bright red door.

A few seconds later he heard feet shuffling and the door swung open revealing a little clothing and a lot of Mitchie.

Shane's mouth dropped wide open as his eyes couldn't help themselves and roam her body. The small orange shorts covered a little but left a lot to imagine. Her black tank top hugged her hour-glass figure nicely, leaving a decent amount of cleavage to show.

"I- uh," Shane stuttered, swallowing to help his dry throat. He wasn't this bad when he helped her over come his fear at the water fall. He felt stupid for letting it get bad in front of her when she was wearing more clothes.

"Uh, hi?" Mitchie wondered as she blushed at his wondering eyes.

Shane quickly shook his head a bit before stepping in, closing the door behind him.

"Shane, what are-" Mitchie started but was cut off short.

Shane cupped her face, as he pressed his semi chapped lips against her soft ones. Mitchie tensed up, holding her hands up, not knowing what to do with them.

Shane added pressure to her non responding lips. Mitchie almost melted as she fisted his shirt and kissed back. After loosing themselves in the kiss, Shane pulled back, both breathless.

"Please don't go out with Chase."

"What?"

"Please. I know you don't really trust me or like me for that matter, but I know my own cousin."

"Unbelievable." Mitchie mumbled. She pulled away from his hold as she frowned.

"You believe me?"

"Believe you? I can't believe you came over here, kissed me the way you did just to tell me not to date your cousin." Mitchie said, trying to hide the disappointment from slipping out of her mouth.

Shane was taken back, not realizing what she hinted at. He was just trying to be a friend right?

"Listen, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Thanks but no thanks on your nice little heads up." Mitchie glared as she started to almost push him out the door.

"I'm just trying to make sure you be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry, he's not the one that hurt me. Bye Shane." Mitchie spat as she closed the door loudly.

Shane stood in front of the door, puzzled at her reaction. He shook his head as he walked back to his house.

As he stepped into his room he took out his phone and dialed Nate's number.

After he explained what happened Nate chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Shane asked, genuinely confused.

"You! And the fact that you're so blind."

"Nate, don't be a douche bag. I need a friend and you're being a dick."

"Yeah, that may be true but at least I know when girls are dropping major hints."

"There you go again, stop talking in code and just tell me."

"Mitchie likes you." Nate sighed through the phone.

Shane stayed quiet as the words finally processed in his head.

"Hello? You there?"

"Yeah." Shane said in a hushed tone.

Nate's laugh snapped him out of his thoughts as he frowned falling back on to his bed.

"What the fuck?" Shane said.

"Girls are complicated."

"Tell me about it."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Better think of something fast, or Chase will."

"All is fair in love and war."


	10. Chapter 10

_I hope I still have some readers! Lemme know how you guys feel about this! _

**Read and Review. I don't own anything!**

* * *

**"**You did what?!"

Mitchie drew the phone away from her ear as Caitlyn began to rant.

"You can't! But why would you say yes? You're going to push Shane away!"

"Caitlyn this is my life. Its one date, I'm not marrying the guy."

"But this throws off the plan for prom!"

Mitchie rolled her eyes as she continued to listen to her drama queen friend.

"I know, but please, butt out."

"He came over and kissed you! Like that's the last thing he wanted to do before he died. That boy likes you. And you're dating his cousin?!"

"He came over to warn me, he just kissed me to get my attention. And quit being a drama queen, you're worse than Sierra." Mitchie answered as she peeked outside her window, looking over at the house next door.

Shane's room was slightly visible from her window, Mitchie smiled as she watched him rock out to his acoustic in his underwear. Her eyes traveled shamelessly up and down his body. Out the corner of her eye she saw Chase out in the back, headphones in, as he worked out in the backyard.

She saw the difference. Chase was sweet, caring but also cared about his imagine and of the girl he has on his side. She looked down and saw imperfections left and right. Her stomach growled angrily at her. She hasn't had real food in her system since the last night at the cabin. How will she reach his standards, when she's not happy with what she saw everyday?

Then there was Shane. Goofy, kind-hearted at the same time, cold-hearted. But he was there through her first everything. He was her best friend at one point, and he unintentionally stole her heart and kept it. She could be herself around him. She didn't feel like an elephant next to him because he ate for five.

"Hello? Mitchie? Are you there?" Caitlyn yelled.

"Uh? Yeah." Mitchie stammered as she looked away from her window. She sunk into her room fighting away all the negative thoughts running through her head.

"Listen, just think about it okay? You have till Friday to call of the date. And if you don't then I guess the bet is off. But you'll be disappointing a lot of girls." Caitlyn said harshly.

Mitchie felt like she had been slapped but then took her words in consideration. She wondered if Caitlyn meant herself when she said 'a lot of girls'. When she was about to question her about it, she heard the dial tone.

Mitchie sighed as she sank down on her orange love seat. The small tie-dye shorts she wore rose as she hugged her legs to her chest.

'I don't want to let Caitlyn down but she can't control my life.'

Her phone vibrated against her palm as she rose and eyebrow.

**Hey, what's up? **

It was Chase; Mitchie smirked as she quickly typed back a response.

Her phone immediately vibrated a second after she sent him that text. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest as she looked at the name across the screen.

_Shane _

She debated whether to read it or ignore it, like it wasn't even received. Her mind told her to ignore it, leave him wanting more. But her heart always betrayed her.

Her thumb almost swiped across the screen till she heard her dad walk in through the front door.

"Mitchie, I'm home. Dinner is on the table."

"Coming," Mitchie yelled back as she pushed her over sized tee-shirt down her small frame. Leaving her phone behind, she walked down the stairs and greeted her dad with a hug and a kiss.

"Hey daddy."

"Hey, sweetheart, how was your day?"

"Very relaxing," Mitchie smiled as she moved her waves to one side of her face.

"I brought home your favorite, Wingstop!"

Mitchie smiled and was about to make up an excuse about not being hungry but her stomach interrupted her.

"You sound hungry! Good thing I bought a few extras. Eat up, kiddo."

Mitchie forced a smile as she grabbed a plate, throwing a few more wings than she planned on eating. Just so she wouldn't raise any questions from her dad.

'This is not going to be staying in my stomach.' Mitchie almost rejected the food as she took a bite.

"So how's school going?" Steve asked.

"It's going great."

"Heard any acceptance letters?"

"Yes from Stanford, yes from Yale, no from UCLA but I haven't heard from NYU or Harvard."

"That's great! I'm so proud of you honey."

"Thanks daddy." Mitchie said as she secretly looked disgustingly down at her food.

"What's wrong?"

"Daddy, I have a question."

"Okay?"

"A boy question." Mitchie squeaked.

Steve coughed as he almost choked on his wing, regaining his composure he looked at his daughter's shy face. He didn't see the little girl he raised with his wife; he's looking at a beautiful young woman.

"Okay, honey, I'm all ears."

"Don't make this awkward than it already is please? Its hard enough for me to talk about it with my girlfriends."

"It's not a… sex… question is it?"

"Dad! That's what I meant about awkward! No absolutely not about… that!" Mitchie shuddered at the thought about the birds and the bees talk with her dad.

"Oh thank goodness. Then what's up kiddo?"

"Well, there's this boy. He's new in town and he's gotten to liking me…" Mitchie stopped and looked at her dad.

"Okay, so what's the problem? Is he a good guy? Is his intentions good? He's not one of those bad boys that the gossip magazines rave about is he?"

"Dad, dad, no. He's really nice, really respectful."

"Okay, well I want to meet him." He said as he crossed his arms.

"I know dad," Mitchie smiled as she crossed her arms mirroring her father.

"Was that it?"

"Well, no."

"What is it?"

"There's another boy." Mitchie admitted.

She would have laughed at her father's expression if what she had said didn't sound so wrong.

"Not like that dad! He's just a boy I've been in love with since before I could figure out the definition of the word love."

"What's the problem with him?"

"He's kind of an asshole."

"I don't like him."

"No wait, dad, he was. Still is? I don't really know." Mitchie laughed.

"Sounds like you're confused about a guy who might not even be worth the time at the end."

"He might not be, but I can't help feel what I feel when I see him. He knows me better than I know myself, he was the one I could count on for a shoulder to lean on, but people change." Mitchie drifted off sadly.

Her father's eye brow rose as he noticed the way she talked about this boy. He couldn't really put his finger on it but he had a feeling he knew who this boy was.

"Figure out what your heart wants. If your heart wants the boy who's an asshole, then you have to find a way to get back to how things were. Don't lead the other boy on. But if you think it would be better for you to try something new with another guy, then, be careful but don't rush into things."

Mitchie smiled as she nodded. She looked down at her half eaten plate and pushed it back, suddenly full of emotion her appetite didn't matter.

"Thanks for the talk and dinner, daddy, I love you." Mitchie said as she went over to kiss her father's cheek. She took her dish and put it in the sink. When she walked up to her room, her phone began to ring.

His name began to flash on her screen as she pressed the ignore button.

"Hi, this is Mitchie, I'm not in right now. But leave a message and if you make me laugh, I'll call you back!"

"Mitchie, please call me back. Text me or call me. I want to talk to you. Let's take a walk to our place. Please."

Shane hung up his phone as he looked through his window into her room. He saw her body bounce on the bed as she laid back on it. She looked tired, confused, stressed. He tried to shake the worry that began to build; he didn't want to cause her any confusion, let alone worry.

He needed to tell her how he felt, before it was too late.


	11. Chapter 11

_Oh darling, longest chapter I've ever written. But it has a lot going on._

_Sequel? No sequel? _

_I'm the writer. There's going to be a sequel. _

_Read. Review. Don't review, just read. Doesn't matter. I love you all the same!_

* * *

Shane didn't hear back from her. He almost felt like giving up. Friday was fast approaching and he remembered her date with Chase was still in full motion. Chase would rub it in his face when he got the chance. Like it was all a game. His parents were staying home more than usual so he couldn't go out and find himself a distraction.

He wanted to go up to her at school but every chance he got she looked the other way or jumped into her classroom like she was on fire. Shane didn't know what was going on with her and it worried him.

He tried getting her attention at her house, finally growing enough courage to go over. He knocked on her door and her father answered.

"Hello, Shane. How are you?" Steve answered with a small smile.

"Hey, Mr. T, is Mitchie home?"

"She's not. Do you want me to tell her you came by?"

"Yeah, and can you tell her to call me? And that I'm sorry."

Steve looked at the distraught boy who he watched growing up by the side of his daughter. He smiled, knowing that the connection he saw between the two was finally growing on Shane.

Shane heard the roar of her red truck in the driveway he almost leaped out of his skin as he raced downstairs. But he heard the front door close, knowing Chase was already there, he lost the battle.

He slumped up the stairs and decided to be there for Mitchie, when Chase fucked her over, he'd be there as a crying shoulder. It's better if he had her some way than in no way at all.

Friday came and Shane was dreading it. Chase was fumbling with his cell phone all day. He was making sure everything was set; Shane almost believed that his cousin had good intention. But he knew him too well. He wasn't the lovey dovey type. He had something up his sleeve.

Mitchie was a lot calmer than she had been all week. Caitlyn finally stopped bothering her, telling her that it was her own bed she's going to have to lay in it. She did some shopping with the money she had saved up from all the food money she didn't spend while her dad was away. Chase said to dress semi-formal. So she wore a red, thin strap, hi-low dress, with a thin black belt. She tied up her black and white wedge booties and ran her fingers through the set curls to make them seem loose. She applied her usual make up, adding eye shadow and a light tint of blush. She set her bracelets on her wrist and set her mothers diamond earrings in place. She grabbed her white clutch and walked downstairs.

Chase said he'd be over at seven, she looked over at her clock and he was already ten minutes late. She hated when people weren't punctual. When she was left to her own thoughts, she became her own enemy. She started to believe that Chase was playing a horrible trick, making her believe that a guy like him would actually want to go out with a girl like her.

It was twenty passed seven and she almost gave up, the house was silent. Her dad had gone out with Kevin, a while ago, leaving her the house to herself so she can get ready in peace. Her dad trusted Mitchie's choices, but she knew somewhere he was very hesitant about letting her go out with an older guy.

Mitchie sighed, getting up from the couch ready to wipe off the make up she spent thirty minutes on and take a bath. But the door bell rang. She looked at the door wide-eyed, filled with excitement. She shook her head and her face from any emotion before answering the door.

He stood there holding a bouquet of beautiful, full bloomed sunflowers. The sight almost made her gasp and forget about him being late.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, the florist had the wrong order and I had to wait for her to arrange it. Please forgive me?" Chase rambled, as Mitchie took the flowers. She looked up at Chase and smiled softly.

"I hate tardiness but these are beautiful. I'll let you have a one time pass." She said moving the flowers to the side so she could step forward and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

Chase grinned at her as she stepped inside quickly to put the flowers near the door before closing the door behind her.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Chase opened the door for her and closed it, quickly running to his side before flashing his cousin a grateful smile.

Shane stared at the two from his bedroom window. When he saw his cousin shoot him a smile, he looked away. His heart tearing at the sight. Shane over heard his cousin talk to the florist about checking if his order of white roses were ready, but Shane knew Mitchie didn't like roses.

"Sunflowers." Shane said as he leaned against the wall.

Chase looked over at him and mouthed a quick 'what?'

"Sunflowers are her favorite flower. She hates roses." Shane said walking passed him into the kitchen.

"Uh, I'm sorry can I change my order to sunflowers? Yeah. I'm sorry. That's fine. Twenty minutes? Uh. No that's fine. Thank you." Chase said hanging up the call. He slipped his phone back into his jeans before fixing his button up shirt. He reached for his blazer.

"Thanks Shane." Chase said as he quickly disappeared outside.

Shane didn't even move from his place. He let his body lay in his bed and he focused his hard eyes on his ceiling. It angered him that Chase was taking Mitchie out. He'd be lying if he said he thought about taking Mitchie out because he never did. He was always trying to run away from any mix feelings he thought he had from his neighbor. Growing up Mitchie was the only girl for him, but when he hit high school and all of Chase's old buddies wanted to hang out with him. He let his own popularity come before his heart.

Mitchie sat nervously in front of Chase. He dragged them to a fancy restaurant. Something Mitchie wasn't used to. This isn't her first date but its her first real 'grown up' date. She didn't even know half the things on the menu.

"So how was your day?" Chase asked with a smile.

Mitchie looked up from the menu and smiled at him, "it was good. Schools not really exciting."

"Your almost graduating, that's pretty exciting." Chase said as he took a sip of the water.

"Kind of. I'm still not sure where I'm going."

"Have you been accepted anywhere?"

"I have but I don't know if I wanna move far away from my dad. I'm the only thing he has left." Mitchie said as the waiter came and took their order.

She ordered a plate she could understand which happened to be pasta. He ordered the same thing with a glass of wine. Mitchie opted for more water with a slice of lemon.

Dinner went smoothly, talking about Mitchie's plans for the future. Mitchie tried to get him to open up about his plans now that he dropped out of school but he avoided it like it was his job. Mitchie felt like a horse after she ate half her plate. She couldn't eat any more, or she was going to explode. Chase saw this and finished quickly, paying for dinner before standing offering his hand to her. Mitchie smiled thankfully and let him lead her out of the restaurant. They waited outside for his car to come meet them out front. Mitchie shivered as the nights chill breeze blew against her naked arms.

"Are you cold?" Chase said noticing her chilled skin.

Mitchie nodded as she laughed pathetically. Chase shrugged off his blazer and wrapped it around her slim shoulders and hugged her closer to his body. His car pulled up in front of him as he opened the door for her, she stepped in. Her clutch vibrated against her palm as she ignored it.

They drove in a peaceful silence. She had no idea where they were going but she trusted him. He took a left on a dirt road, far away from the city. Almost like an abandon trail of some sort.

"Where are we going?" Mitchie questioned looking around for some kind of sign of civilization.

"You don't know where we're going?" Chase asked seriously.

"No?"

"This place is very well known, I'm surprised you've never been."

Mitchie felt sort of embarrassed, if Chase noticed her sudden mood change, he didn't comment on it.

They got to the top of the hill and Mitchie finally saw what was so grand about this place, and she felt kind of lame for not knowing about this place. It over looked the whole city, the lights seems so small but shined so brightly Mitchie was in awe. Chase parked his car and got out motioning Mitchie to do the same.

He laid back on the hood of his car and helped Mitchie up. They just stared out, Chase letting Mitchie adjust to the sight.

"Its beautiful."

"Yeah you are."

Mithie almost fell off the car as she looked to the side of her. She could have sworn she heard Shane say it, deep down wishing it was him beside her. But the same dark eyes staring at her in the car two weeks ago weren't the same ones staring at her now.

She smiled at him, noticing him inch towards her face. She held in her breath, closing her eyes at the same moment he was. His hand cupped her cheek as he pressed his lips against her full ones. The kiss was soft, slow almost as if it were unreal. She kissed him back with a little more force than she intended, but he took it as a sign to deepen the kiss. She got lost in the kiss, letting his tongue roam her mouth, but the whole time she was imaging Shane. The other Gray.

She began to feel the regret. And she pushed back. Chase kissed her jaw, down her neck, sucking and biting as he searched for her weak spot. Mitchie used both her palms to push against his chest but he only wrapped his arms around her waist tighter. He shifted his weight on his side, forcing her down on the car.

Feeling her lungs burn from the lack of air she huffed, Chase taking it as a good sign letting on of his hands roam her smooth legs.

"Wait, Chase." Mitchie said trying to move away from his embrace. Her heart pounding against her chest making it hard for her to concentrate.

"Shh, Mitch, its fine. No ones here. You can be as loud as you want." Chase said before kissing her chest. He pushed his blazer of her shoulders, slowly taking her dress straps with it.

Mitchie panicked, finding strength to pish him off her. Shocked, he almost completely fell of the car but he used his hands to hold on.

"What the hell?" Chase said angrily.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you that hard, I'm just not ready Chase." Mitchie said like it was no big deal.

She expected him to apologize for his behavior too but he just glared at the ground. He scoffed and nodded, getting off the car and standing up to compose himself.

"Let's get you home." He said in a cold tone.

Mitchie was taken back from his sudden mood change. She almost felt betrayed.

The ride back into town was awkward. Mitchie tried to talk to Chase but he either ignored her or gave her short answers. She gave up. When he pulled up the Gray's home. He didn't even bother walking him home. She handed him his blazer and went to hug him goodbye. He half assed hugged her back and muttered a night before walking up the walk way before disappearing inside.

Mitchie felt torn before walking herself to her own house. Her dad was in the living room waiting for her return.

"Hey honey, how was your date?"

"Fine." Mitchie said stopping shortly in front of the living room. She hid her sad expression and slapped on a believable smile.

"Any chance of a second date?" Her father asked.

"I don't think so." Mitchie said with a cold tone.

"Oh, want to talk about it?"

"Not really, I'm tired. I'm just going to go to bed. Goodnight daddy."

"Night pumpkin."

Mitchie went over to hug and kiss her dad before ascending up the stairs, quickly closing the door to her room before letting her tears fall down her face freely. She decided not to call Sierra. Her body shook as her sobs got worse.

The next morning Mitchie woke up, with her face sore from last nights tears. She quickly showered and got ready. Dressing in flared jeans and a loose tank top. She slipped her black flip flops and let her wet hair dry naturally.

Her dad was at his shop for his weekend inventory. Every first weekend of a new month, he went into the shop to check his orders. She walked outside, cutting through the grass and boldly knocked on the door.

A shirtless Shane answered the door, his sweats hanging lowly on his hips. His hair a tangled mess and his face scrunched up like he had woken up.

"Mitchie?" Shane questioned, "what are you doing here?"

"I uhm, came to talk to Chase. Is he here?" Mitchie asked bouncing from one foot to the other. Shane smiled sadly at her before nodding slowly. He stayed up late last night wondering what had happened on his cousins date with the girl of his dreams. When Shane asked Chase how it went he muttered a fine before closing the door of the guest room in his face. This morning he woke up to his mom cooking and Chase wasn't down stairs kissing ass so something had happened.

"He's still sleeping but moms making breakfast, your welcomed to eat while you wait."

Mitchie smiled widely at the mention of Denise. It had been a while since she's talked to her and had her cooking.

"Sure, thanks." Mitchie said following him, making sure not to stare too much at his toned upper body.

"Hey honey, who was at the door?" Denise asked as she turned around. Her eyes almost popped out of her sockets as she saw Mitchie standing there.

"Oh my goodness, Mitchie! What a pleasant surprise. How are you sweets?" Denise said wrapping her arms around the small girl.

"I'm alright." Mitchie answered still in the embrace.

Denise let her go and stood in arms reach from the not so little girl who she watch grow up.

"My, you're looking more and more like your mom. You're beautiful." Denise said hugging her again.

Mitchie smiled sadly at her comment and allowed her to hug her as much as she wanted. Her dad hugged her a lot but she missed her mothers hugs. Denise and Teresa were best friends and Denise was practically her second mom.

Shane saw the exchange between the two and smiled at himself. Mitchie will always be the only girl both her parents approve of.

"Are you staying for breakfast?" Denise said turning her back to flip the pancakes and bacon.

"Yes." Mitchie said sitting on the stool next to Shane. She accidentally bumped his elbow which he retaliated. She smiled smugly at him before nudging him again. They playfully fought as Mitchie answered all Denise's questions. Shane let her win and she silently hurrahed. Shane laughed as his mother placed his plate in front of him. Then watched in delight as Mitchie took hers and looked for her special ingredient.

"It's in the fridge." Shane said without looking at her as he drenched his pancakes in syrup.

Mitchie looked over at him, appalled that he remembered what she needed. He looked at her with a goofy smile and she threw him a big smile and wink.

He almost choked as he caught the wink. She walked over to the fridge and took out the can of whipped cream.

She sprayed some on her stack before looking at him with a questionable stare. Both teens forgot about Denise and she knew she was given the silent treatment, looking back and seeing them almost naturally flirt. She smiled warmly, knowing that those two still had some hope.

Shane opened his mouth and Mitchie sprayed a shot of cream in his mouth. She laughed as his puffed out cheeks. They ate in silent while Denise continued to finish the last of the mix. Kevin popped out of his study to eat his own plate, saying hello to Mitchie after recovering the shock of her sitting in the stool that once was named hers.

It was like old times. They ate in silence, Mitchie and Shane started a game of footies. Shane was winning but the game ended and the atmosphere changed as soon as they heard a slight cough come from behind them. Mitchie dropped her fork and looked back at Chase's cold glare.

Shane noticed and almost wanted to speak up. But he heard Mitchie shuffle next to him and got up.

"Chase can we talk?" Mitchie asked in a timid voice.

"Sure. We'll be out back."

"Okay." Denise said cheerily, oblivious to the sudden mood change. She was still happy that Mitchie was around. Shane forced himself to stay in his seat and not eavesdrop.

"Chase, about last night. I'm sorry." Mitchie apologized even though she should not be the only one apologizing.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

"That's it?!" Mitchie stared at him with a hard glare.

"What else do you want me to say?" Chase said.

"Uhm, how about 'I'm sorry'." Mitchie spat sarcastically.

"Why should I be sorry?"

"Oh, I don't know for acting like such an asshole because I wasn't ready to give myself to you!"

"Quit being immature and grow up."

Mitchie just stared at him, her mouth agape and her eyes wide.

"So that's it. You just wanted to get in my pants, you never cared."

"I cared, I cared more than the dumbass inside who had a chance with you since you guys were twelve or some shit." Chase said as he stood straight looking into her eyes.

She didn't see the same guy she did a few weeks ago. No this guy was different. Someone she didn't recognize.

"Caring for someone doesn't mean you can get mad at them for not sleeping with you! Shane would never do that!"

"Sleeping with you would have been a bonus."

Mitchie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow, I'm going back to California. When I came here and saw you, I thought you were hot. Yeah, I had some feelings for you but when I saw Shane get all red in the face because I got your attention." Chase explained with an emotionless face.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Mitchie yelled, "where's the guy I thought exisited two weeks ago?"

"I'm still the same guy. This is me Mitchie. Your not ready for a guy like me. But why don't you try to be honest with yourself. You're in love with my dumbass of a cousin. You were just leading me on."

Mitchie shook her head as a few tears ran down her face.

"You never like me. You never gave me all of you, part of you wanted him since the beginning." Chase continued.

"You're just a tease."

Mithie's hand stung. Chase's head snapped to the side as his left cheek burned and turned red.

"Go to fucking hell." Mitchie spat as she walked past him, inside the house. Her tears blurred her vision as she walked right into Shane's bare chest. He held her as she charged into him. He felt moisture into his chest as her shoulders shook.

He saw his cousin come in a few seconds later with a hand print on his face. He looked at the two and rolled his eyes.

"Kids." He muttered before going to the stairs.

"What did you say?" Shane asked as his blood began to boil.

"You won. You have her all to yourself. You always had. You're just too fucking dumb to realize it. She's still a virgin, so you got yourself a good one." Chase smirked as he turned his back, continuing to climb the stairs.

"Shane no!" Mitchie yelled quickly, trying to reach for Shane but he slipped through her grasp.

She gasped loudly as she closed her eyes when the sound of fist and jaw made contact. She opened her eyes and saw Shane and Chase fight as the tumbled down the few stairs Chase managed to climb. Mitchie reached forward and tried to pry Shane from Chase.

Kevin and Denise heard the commotion and rushed to the noise.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kevin's voice echoed through the house.

"Shane, Chase! Stop fighting now!" Denise said as the two boys continued to ignore them. Mitchie huffed as Shane wiggled out of her grasped and took a hit in his gut. He let out a loud cry as he doubled over in pain. Chase's fit collided in his eye before he was torn away by Kevin. Chase had a bloody lip and bruised cheek bone. Shane's stomach was bright red and had a black eye already forming. Mitchie stood next to the boys crying softly. Denise went to gather her in her arms as Mitchie softly apologized over and over before wiggling out of Denise's arms. She ran through the house and slammed the front door behind her.

Denise and Kevin didn't ask what happened because they guessed it. Both boys had feeling for the girl next door and all is far in love and war.

Mitchie climbed the stairs up to you her room and she threw herself onto her bed. Hugging the closest pillow to her chest as she cried herself to exhaustion. Her body gave in and soon she lulled to sleep.

She woke up a few hours later when she heard the door open. She blinked open her sore eyes but didn't move a muscle. Mitchie assumed it was her dad checking up on her.

"Mitch?"

Mitchie tensed at the sound of his voice.

"Shane?" Her sore throat made it impossible for her to sound normal.

"Hey, your dad called my mom and asked to check on you. I guess he's staying later than usual."

Mitchie sat up as she felt her bed dip. She hugged her legs to her chest as she prayed her tears wouldn't fall.

Shane noticed her distraught face. As he sighed. Shane hated his cousin right now. He scooted up and leaned his back on her bed post as he opened his arms. She chuckled sadly as she climbed on his lap and let him craddle her. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as he rubbed her back. After a few minutes she composed herself.

Mitchie pulled back to look at his face. His hair looked messy, but what stood out with the dark ring around his eye. She winced as he groaned when her fingers brushed against the bruised skin.

She kissed his temple lightly. Almost as a thank you.

"I'm sorry." Mitchie said as she looked at him.

"S'okay." Shane smirked.

Mitchie laughed as she brushed his hair out of his eyes.

Shane looked at Mitchie as he held her. He felt her bones through her skin, it wasn't till then he realized how skinny she was. Shane wasn't picky about girls weight but he proffered a bit of meat on his girls. He decided to make a mental note to ask her about it later. He focused his eyes on her face. He noticed how beautiful she really was even if she lacked make up. He knew she wore a little, but she looked either way. Her hair was longer, thicker but still the same waves. He ran his fingers gently through them as he looked at her. His eyes traveled from her eyes to her nose to her cheeks finally to her full plump lips. He licked his lips in nervousness.

Mitchie felt his body stiffen beneath her. She looked at him and notice that his eyes were darting from her eyes to her lips.

They connected eye contact before Mitchie placed her lips on top of his. She placed both palms on his face and he hugged her waist.

The kiss seemed to last shortly, disappointing both of them but they wanted to know how the other felt.

Shane smiled at Mitchie as she blushed and bit her lip. He kissed her forehead and hugged her. Mitchie blew out a content sigh as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"That seemed," Mitchie started.

"Natural." Shane ended.

"Like it was meant to be." She offered with a shy smile.

Five seconds later they both started to chuckle.


	12. Chapter 12

_Another update, I'm seriously in a writing mood. That's a good thing, I think._

_Review. Alert. Thanks for reading! And for those who review THANK YOU!_

_I don't own anything._

* * *

The next morning a knock awoke the two teenagers from their slumber. Steve walked in his daughter's room to find her wrapped around the neighbor boy. He walked in, hesitant on what he was going to find.

He trusted Mitchie, but he will never be comfortable with her sleeping with a guy on her bed, even if he knew Shane was a good guy. He gently shook Mitchie's shoulder and waited for her to stir awake.

"Dad?" Mitchie squinted her eyes, adjusting to the light. She stretched her arms over her head, not noticing where Shane's head was. Her elbow nailed him in his good eye, startling him awake.

"Ow." Shane said holding his eye.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Mitchie said sitting up.

Steve laughed in the background, still not liking the idea that Shane slept over.

"That's what you get son, for sleeping over without asking me." He said sternly, as he looked at Mitchie. She smiled shyly and shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"I'm sorry Mr. T." Shane said sitting up, rubbing his eye.

"Your parents called me this morning, worried that you weren't in your room. I didn't know how I could be of any help, but Chase had said something about you coming over. And guess what, I found you!" Steve said sarcastically, smirking at the two blushing kids.

"I should probably head back." Shane said getting up. He took off the covers off of him and stood up. He looked at Mitchie as if he were telling her that he'd call later. He said a shy goodbye to Steve before letting himself out. Mitchie hugged her legs to her chest as her dad took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I think its time for us to have 'the talk'." Steve said.

Mitchie groaned and covered her face with her hands, "ugh, dad. No!"

"Now Mitchie, when a boy and girl are in love they start having feelings, intimate feelings. Unfortunately the boys get noticeable feelings, the girls lucked out on that one. If you start having those feelings there are proper protection so you don't get pregnant or any sexual transmitted diseases."

"This is not happening. This is not happening." Mitchie said shaking her head as she covered her ears, trying to drone out her fathers sex talk.

Steve tried not laugh at Mitchie's reaction and continued to give her the talk. He knew his wife had given her the talk when Mitchie went threw that growing stage. But he thought this was a better punishment.

Shane walked to his house, smiling from ear to ear; Mitchie had fallen asleep in his arms after catching up for hours. He stepped into the kitchen, stopping abruptly as he saw his Aunt Virginia and Uncle Luke. Chase was sitting near them with a glare fixed upon his features, he was the one that noticed Shane first.

"Well, well, well. It's Shane, the pretty boy next door." Chase said as he glared at him before ignoring his bowl of cereal and getting up, ready to charge at his little cousin.

Shane pushed forward as well but Luke had stopped Chase from doing something he'd regret and Kevin held down his own son.

"There will be no fighting in this house!" Denise said sternly, "Shane, can you please explain to your father and I, where you were last night?"

"He was fucking Mitchie." Chase said.

Shane growled as he tried to break free from his fathers hold.

"Chase, don't start son." Luke said as he tightened his hold on his son.

Chase huffed as he pushed his dad off of him and raced up the stairs to get his things. Shane apologized as Virginia looked at Denise, apologetically.

"So, did you get the girl?" Kevin asked silently with a small smile.

"It's a working progress." Shane smiled as he hugged his uncle and aunt. He apologized to his mom, giving her a kiss and hug.

Denise smiled as she gave her son a plate full of food.

Shane sat and talked to the adults for a while, smiling that his parents were staying home more often. Having the house all to himself was nice but no one liked living alone.

Chase came down shuffling his bags behind him. He didn't look pleased to be leaving but Shane didn't care. He didn't want Chase to be near Mitchie.

"It was nice to catch up, I'll call you when we land, bye little brother." Luke said hugging Kevin. Shane said his goodbyes walking back into the house.

"Chase!" Mitchie yelled coming out of her house in cut off shorts and a thin long sleeved. She was barefoot, barely coming out of the shower when she walked into her kitchen, noticing Chase walking out of the Gray house with luggage.

Chase turned around, his face expressionless. She looked uncomfortable under his stare. Mitchie noticed the four pair of eyes staring at her, she waved hello before pulling Chase closer to the car.

"I'm sorry about leading you on." Mitchie said.

Chase sighed as he rubbed his face, his facial expression soften before he gave her a small smile, "I'm sorry too."

"Are we okay?"

"Yeah."

Mitchie smiled widely before throwing her arms around his neck hugging him, he snaked his arms around her waist and held her in place.

When they untangled Chase looked at her seriously, "if my cousin hurts you, which I hope he doesn't cause you're quite the catch," Mitchie blushed at the compliment, "call me. I'll take care of him."

Mitchie smirked playfully, "promise?"

They both laughed and continued to joke around. Shane saw them from inside the living room. His curiosity was killing him. He wanted to know what was so funny, why they were so touchy. He groaned. If he was this bad with Mitchie hugging his cousin, he won't be able to take if another guy does.

Then he snapped back into reality. Mitchie wasn't really one of him, one of the in-crowd. Even if he did like her, he didn't want his friends to attack her. Shane was stuck in between doing the right thing or the smart thing.

Shane left his place by the window and climbed the stairs; he decided to give Nate a call. After the third ring, his friend finally answered.

"Hello?" Nate said sounding groggily.

"Are you just getting up?" Shane asked.

"Yeah. What's up?" Nate said.

"I think I'm making progress with Mitchie. I slept over at her house last night and I thought we were cool but this morning I saw her with Chase in a promising embrace, I don't know. I tensed up. I wanted to tear them apart."

Nate laughed much to Shane's dismay. Shane wanted to punch a wall, just to ease the stress he's been feeling.

"So you're a little jealous. What's the big deal?"

"It's not just that. I don't know what to do."

"Ask her out on a date." Nate said in a 'duh' tone.

"We're in different social ladders. I'm on top and she's someone near the bottom."

"Shane, did someone hit you in the head with a dumb bat? You're sounding like a complete jackass."

"They will tear her apart."

"And as a potential boyfriend, it's your job to protect her."

Shane let Nate's words sink in. As a guy who was a year younger, he really did know his stuff. That's why he had jumped a grade.

"Thanks Nate."

"You're welcome. I'm going back to sleep."

"Let's hang later, lazy ass."

"Deal."

They hung up and Shane slipped into his bed. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Mitchie walked back to her house with a content smile on her face. She had fixed things with Chase, things with Shane seemed to get unreal and she couldn't help but feel giddy.

Her phone rang and it startled her.

"Hello?"

"Since did you and Shane have sleepovers? Was it an adult sleep over?" Caitlyn asked.

"What? How did you know?" Mitchie asked taking a seat on her couch.

"Nate told me."

"Since when were you buddy buddy with Nate?"

"That's not what we are talking about right now. So how did that happen?"

"It's a long story." Mitchie said.

"I'm all ears." Caitlyn urged.

Mitchie told the tale, not missing any detail. Caitlyn gasped and cursed here and there.

"So what now?"

"I don't know."

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know."

"You still know the bet is on."

"I know." Mitchie regretted making that dumb bet.

Mitchie hung up with Caitlyn, that girl was good at putting people in shitty situations and giving headaches.

She ate a quick breakfast with her dad. After the awkward talk they had this morning, things seemed to go back to normal. She finished her waffles and washed her plate.

"I'm going over to Shane's."

"I haven't heard you say those words in years. Be safe." Steve joked.

"Dad!" Mitchie groaned as she shook her head as she closed the front door.

Walking across the lawns, she rang the door bell, rocking back and forth on her feet. Denise opened the door a few seconds later, a big smile printed on her face.

"Hi, Mitchie. Shane's upstairs. You can go on up."

"Thanks Denise!" Mitchie said walking in and climbing the familiar stairs.

She walked down the hall and stopped at the closed door that had a big red and black 'Keep Out' sign. She knocked softly but loudly, waiting for Shane to open the door. After a few minutes of silence she quietly opened the door, poked her head inside, her heart almost melted at the sight of him sprawled out on the bed.

Mitchie quietly tip-toed in, avoiding stepping on the piles of clothes that she assumed were dirty, crouching down next to him to brush some hair that had fallen in front of his eyes.

She leaned down and pecked his cheek, then the corner of his lips, finally his lips. She got up quickly as he began to stir awake. When he opened his eyes, his face washed away from any confusion and opened his arm wide for her to slide in.

Mitchie giggled slightly and crawled in, snuggling to his side and inhaling his scent. Her heart ached at the thought that she could possibly be in love with him but at the end of the day, she's only getting close to him for that dumb bet. She ignored it as much as she could and let herself feel whatever it was she was feeling without any guilt.

"I could get used to waking up this way." Shane mumbled with his eyes closed.

Mitchie smiled and nodded against him, "me too." She closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

_Nothing too exciting. Just a filter._

_Happy Easter! :)_

_Read and review. _

_I don't own Camp Rock._

* * *

"What's going to happen to us tomorrow?"

"You mean at school?"

"Yeah."

Shane stared ahead not turning to look at Mitchie. He already knew what look she was giving him and he didn't need the extra guilt. He sighed as he hugged her closer to him. They were sitting on the swinging seat that the Gray's had in their back patio. They had a small garden surrounding their small waterfall. The young duo was enjoying a pint of ice cream while watching the sunset.

"Honestly? I want to hold your hand, walk you to class, kiss you goodbye and meet up with you after school," Shane trailed off.

Mitchie smiled sadly, "I hear a 'but' coming up."

"But, I don't know how my friends are going to react to us. And the last thing I want is for my friends to be assholes." Shane finished explaining.

"I have you protect me, and I can take care of myself if the mean bad wolves try to attack." Mitchie said defensively.

"I know babe, but I'm not going to be around you all the time."

"I'm a big girl, Shane."

"What do you want it to happen tomorrow?"

"I want to hold your hand, snuggle into your arms as I dread going to class because I know we won't be together, and seeing your bright face as I get out of class." Mitchie said as she used both her hands and squeezed his cheeks making his lips pucker like a fish.

They laughed as they momentarily forgot about the conversation.

"I'm not ashamed of you." Shane said kissing the side of Mitchie's head.

"I know. I don't scare easily."

"Yeah right, you're a big sacredly cat." Shane poked her side.

"Am not!"

"You couldn't sleep in the dark for months after watching Scream."

"I was nine, and you were ten, so as the older and wiser person you should have shielded my eyes."

"And where would the fun be in that?"

Shane and Mitchie snuggled a while longer till it was time for her to go home. Shane climbed the stairs one by one, slowly dreading tomorrow morning. As soon as his door clicked closed his phone rang on his dresser.

He swiped it open and saw a new text message.

_Call me asap._

"Where's the fire?"

"No where, I just missed you."

"You left two minutes ago." Shane chuckled as he heard Mitchie sigh, he was positive she had rolled her eyes.

"Before we enter the lions den tomorrow, what are we Shane?"

"As in, you want to label us?"

"Yeah, I was going to ask earlier but I didn't see an opportunity."

"And asking over the phone is an opportunity?" Shane said walking to his window, he could see a little of Mitchie's room from where he stood.

"Well, I ran out of time." Mitchie sighed pathetically. All day she thought about how she would bring up the topic of what they were calling themselves. She was confused as to what they were, she considered them dating but wasn't sure if they were boyfriend and girlfriend. The whole thing was giving her stress. Why are relationships so hard?

Shane smirked as he walked out his house and walked next door, "Mitchie, sweetheart, you are the cutest thing ever but sometimes you can be a bit silly." He knocked on the door.

Steve answered the door and gave him a questioning look.

"Awe, that was sweet. I think?" Mitchie said as she sat down on her bed looking threw her window, wondering what Shane was doing.

"If it came from me, then it's always sweet." Shane blushed as he motioned if he could go up to Mitchie's room. Steve nodded and grinned.

"You just complimented yourself. Maybe we should leave things as it is, I wouldn't want to be a third wheel between you and your ego." Mitchie teased as she held her phone between her shoulder and ear. Grabbing a pair of boxer shorts and gray tank top, she started to change into her pajamas.

"Babe, you wound me." Shane said climbing the stairs taking two at a time.

Mitchie laughed whole heartily as she almost choked in guilt. She was going to crush his heart in less than three months. She shook the guilt away as she lifted her shorts onto her hips when she heard a soft knock on her door.

"I like your laugh Mitchie." Shane said seriously.

Mitchie melted as she walked to her door. Upon opening it, it slipped threw her fingers as she looked at him with wide eyes. Shane let his eyes look her up and down, no doubt she was a good looking girl, his heart cracked that he missed on it and could have been in this very place sooner.

"What, what are you doing here?" Mitchie said opening the door wider and letting him pass threw.

"I came here, to ask you a very serious question." Shane said as he stood in front of her, trying not to let his smile spread on his face.

Mitchie looked up at him with a serious face, her eyes watering from not blinking, but she wasn't going to miss any detail. Growing up, she always wished Shane would ask her out, instead of those early developed bimbos he had a thing for.

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

Shane bent down and captured her lips with his. The kiss was a perfect first kiss of a new relationship, soft, slow and full of passion. Mitchie wrapped her thin arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him, their hips bumping slightly.

Shane knew Mitchie was trying to deepen the kiss, but this little chaste kiss was driving him crazier than normal, he wasn't sure he would be able to control himself.

Mitchie pushed him back on her bed, making Shane fall in a sitting position. Mitchie pushed her tongue in his mouth, tasting him for the first time, as she straddled him. Shane's hands moved from her waist down to her bottom almost as it was second nature to him. He squeezed as she softly grinded against him, groaning in protest, but the taste of Mitchie almost made him flip her on her back.

Reluctantly he pulled back, "wait, Mitchie."

Breathless and full bruised lips Mitchie looked at her boyfriend who was beneath her and almost felt rejected, "what Shane? Don't you want me?"

"Yes, oh god yes!" Shane answered immediately, "but not when your dad is downstairs and we haven't even been official for that long."

Mitchie looked down; her neck and face were bright red with embarrassment. She climbed off of him and gave them space.

"I'm sorry." Mitchie squeaked as she avoided eye contact.

Shane shook his head, "don't think I don't want to, _you know, _because I do! Oh sweet baby Jesus, I do."

"One of us had to stop it at one point. I guess my hormones took over my judgment." Mitchie said awkwardly.

She wouldn't look at Shane and he almost felt like rewinding back to when he stopped her. She threw herself at him and got denied. She wanted to burry herself in her blankets and die of embarrassment.

He stepped closer to close the gap between them and placed his hand under her chin, lifting her head up so she could look him in the eye.

"Please don't let what happened make this awkward between us, not when I finally got the girl of my dreams to be all mine." Shane gave her a lopsided grin.

Mitchie giggled as she felt her face calm down. She looked into his eyes and nodded softly. Shane bent down and quickly pecked her lips. A soft knock interrupted their moment as Steve poked his head in.

"Its almost eleven guys, you have school tomorrow."

"Alright, goodnight girlfriend." Shane smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight boyfriend." Mitchie giggled as she hugged him goodbye.

"Boyfriend? Girlfriend?" Steve looked between the two, "Shane, son. I love you like a son, but if you hurt my little girl, I know where you live and I know your weaknesses."

"Dad!" Mitchie said hiding her face in embarrassment.

Shane chuckled nervously, taking Steve's warning serious, "scouts honor I will never hurt Mitchie."

Steve laughed as he remembered a young Shane dressed in a Boy Scout uniform going around doing little tasks to try to earn his badges. Steve opened his arms for a hug of acceptance.


	14. Chapter 14

_I hope you enjoy! Sorry if it's short!_

_Read and review!_

* * *

Shane amusingly looked at Mitchie who was fumbling with her book bag. They were standing near her truck in the student parking lot, both of them far from most of the students who hung out by their cars before actually having to step into school.

"Why are you nervous?" Shane asked his girlfriend.

"Why aren't you?"

Shane laughed at her childish ways of answering a question with a question, easing his slight nervousness.

"Because I'm prepared to protect you from the mean, bad, people." He cooed as he pinched her cheek softly.

Mitchie glared at Shane as she playfully swatted his hand away, "oh stop. I'm nervous okay?"

"Why? Ashamed of being seen with me?" Shane pouted.

Mitchie bit back a laugh and looked at him seriously, "actually, I am. Virgin Mary seen with Mr. Playboy himself, what do you think the people are going to say?"

"Babe, you wound me." Shane said holding a hand to his heart.

Mitchie chuckled as she pushed his shoulder softly, "I'm being serious Shane. I'm nervous of being attacked. Why did you have to become so freaking popular and have to be so man pretty."

"Flattery will get you places," Shane said standing up straight, his ego boosting his posture.

"This is going to be my shortest relationship if you keep joking around," Mitchie said with a smile.

"Is that a threat?"

"Oh, baby, it's a promise."

They smiled as they met half way for a short kiss. They heard the distinct bell, making them pull back and look at each other making sure they were going to go ahead without backing out. Shane held out his hand, Mitchie looked down at it, lacing her fingers threw his and smiling up at him.

They walked across the parking lot, trying to ignore the gasps and looks as they walked threw the halls.

"Hey Shane!" Tommy Hamilton, the schools quarter back and Shane's best bud. He came running towards the pair stopping as soon as he saw their hands clasped in the middle of them. He looked at their hands and then at both of them. His eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Tommy, Mitchie. Mitchie, Tommy." Shane introduced them, knowing that they didn't get along but she was his girlfriend and he was damn proud.

"Hi." Mitchie said curtly.

"Uh, yeah. Shane, we have to go to class."

"I'm actually going to walk Mitchie to her class, I'll see you there man." Shane said patting Tommy's shoulder with his free hand before walking past him.

"What the hell?" Tommy whispered as he looked at the pair, noticing that other people were reacting the same way.

Shane walked Mitchie to all her classes, meeting her at her locker after classes were over and kissing her as they went their separate ways at lunch. The word was spreading like wildfire and so were the rumors.

Mitchie took out her trail mix and water from her bag as she sat at her usual table with Sierra and Caitlyn.

"So I heard you were pregnant." Caitlyn said dropping her tray of cafeteria food down.

"I heard you paid Shane to go out with you. For a thousand dollars a week, I'd date you." Sierra said joining them.

Mitchie smiled sadly, some of the rumors were veil, everyone seemed to dislike that the hottest guy was going out with a nerd. How cliché of them, Mitchie thought.

"Yeah, well I heard that he was only with me to take my virginity." Mitchie said as she chewed.

"I think that one takes the cake!" Caitlyn giggled.

Sierra kicked her cousin under the table when she saw that Mitchie wasn't laughing with her.

"Ow!"

Nate and Shane came over to their table and sat next to them, Mitchie was in the middle of Shane and Nate. Mitchie froze in place as she felt Shane's lips on her cheek.

"Hey baby." Shane said as he took out his sack of lunch out.

"Hey."

"Aw." Caity and Sierra cooed at the couple.

Shane smiled proudly as Mitchie blushed.

"You guys are going to be sickeningly annoying aren't you?" Nate said as he took a bite of his lunch.

"Of course, Nathaniel. Is there any other choice?" Shane said, soundly kissing Mitchie's cheek.

Mitchie giggled as she shyly pulled away, Nate groaned as turned his attention to Sierra and Caitlyn.

"What are you doing here?" Mitchie said looking at Shane.

Shane looked at her baggie of trail mix and stuck his fingers taking a small pile and stuffing it in his mouth, "having lunch with my girlfriend."

"Isn't she going to be jealous you're here with me?" Mitchie joked as she tried to ignore people's head turning their way.

"Nah, she's very understanding."

Mitchie giggled as she leaned into his shoulder, already feeling exhausted and worn out. She sighed, realizing she was still in school for another two hours.

"Now tell me the real reason?" Mitchie asked with her eyes closed.

"Tommy may have said something that I disagreed with, and I may or may not have punched him in the jaw outside in the parking lot."

Mitchie sat up abruptly, causing Sierra, Caitlyn and Nate to turn their attention to the couple, "Shane! What the hell?"

"What! I was only defending you and myself."

"I saw the whole thing, Mitch. If Shane didn't punch Tommy, I would have." Nate said defending Shane.

"What did he say?"

"It's not something worth repeating."

"Shane, what did he say?"

Shane sighed as he licked his lips nervously, "he asked me if you were a good lay, and when I refused to answer him he went on saying that you looked like a freak, that I was 'one lucky son of bitch' because if he were me he'd 'break you'."

Mitchie saw Shane visibly tense as he gritted his teeth; his knuckles were turning white from keeping his fist closed. Mitchie sighed softly as she looked down. Tommy and Shane had been friends since middle school. Tommy and Mitchie were once friends until they got to high school. Nate was the only one who wasn't a complete douche and ignored Mitchie. They weren't the closest of friends but he didn't avoid her or make fun of her.

"I'm sorry."

Shane snapped his head towards Mitchie as her head and shoulder hung low; he frowned in confusion, "why are you sorry?"

"I was the reason you hit Tommy. I got in between a friendship."

"Babe, he's a dumbass. If he was really my friend he'd congratulate me for finally getting the girl I used to spend hours talking about."

"I can second that notion." Nate said as he raised his hand.

"Shut up Nate." Shane said.

Mitchie looked at Shane and stared at him, wondering where the harsh guy had disappeared to. She looked into his brown eyes and saw the boy she grew up with, her best friend.

Mitchie ignored the stared and leaned forward, kissing him on the lips. When she pulled back she smiled at Shane.

Caitlyn sat at the end of the table, smirking silently to herself. She was noticing how deep Shane was sinking and it was only going to make him fall for her easier than she hoped for. But then she saw the look Mitchie gave him, and she almost felt guilty. She looked down at her own food as she though back to Adam. Adam was her Shane. Unpopular girl falls for popular boy, gives him everything then one day having it all disappear from underneath her. Caitlyn couldn't bare going to school, finding out that Adam was only with her until she gave him one thing and one thing only. Having to walk in his room finding him on top of another girl a day after they finally made love almost broke her. So Caitlyn stopped going to school, almost never showing up, having to take classes at home till her parents relocated.

Ever since then, Caitlyn never trusted a guy. She looked at Nate who was next to her and he reminded her of Adam, the sweet, shy guy he was before he ripped her heart. But it wasn't till later that she realized that it was all a cruel joke to make himself out to be a 'normal' guy. Meeting Adam almost seemed like an accident but looking back, it was all on purpose. Nate scared her, ever since they met when they went camping and they exchanged numbers, she was feeling like her old self again. Before everything bad happened, before she stopped trusting guys. She played with her food as she rolled her eyes at everything Shane was saying to Mitchie.

Caitlyn disguised her hatred by barely speaking to Shane. Mitchie was stronger than Caitlyn was and Caitlyn wanted revenge. She just hoped she wouldn't loose a friend and a potential boyfriend in the mist of it all.


	15. Chapter 15

_Guess hell froze over cause I'm updating! Just kidding! I have tomorrow off and I wanted to give you guys something because it has been a verrry long time! _

_Review lovelies! :)_

* * *

Mitchie sighed as placed her hand on her stomach, she pinched at her skin making a disgusting face at the thickness of it. She despised when her body looked and felt heavier than normal. It's been a week since people knew of her relationship with Shane and to say things were going good is an understatement. Things weren't going good. Mitchie was getting sick of the hate letters people were sticking in her locker, girls teased her saying Shane was only using her, guys were giving her attention and sexual looks like she actually enjoyed them.

Mitchie felt her skull pound against her head, her back and stomach ached. It was that time of the month and she just wanted to roll in bed with a heat pad and some chocolate cake. Her dad had gone to a business trip the night before leaving her alone for the weekend.

Her phone rang beside her, she groaned as she stretched to grab it.

'_Hey babe, how are you feeling?'_

'**Like I have an annoying wood pecker in my stomach.'**

'_Want me to come over?'_

'**No.'**

Mitchie didn't want Shane to see her in her whiny state plus she was bloated. Mitchie moved her hair out of her face as she stared at the ceiling, trying to calm down the bundle of nervous around her back that was causing her to lie in bed.

When the door bell rang she almost wanted to shoot herself. Not because of the disturbance but because it kept buzzing.

"Hold the fuck on! I'm coming!" Mitchie yelled from the top of the stairs. Her slipper covered feet moved through the living room to the front door. Without checking who it was, she swung it open. Shane was smiling brightly hiding something behind his back and he leaned forward with puckered lips.

"What?" Mitchie almost growled.

"Woah, who's the happy camper?" Shane sarcastically said as he kissed her forehead and stepped in.

Mitchie closed the door and locked it before turning around to face her boyfriend. She almost felt the pain drain from her when she saw his goofy smile. Mitchie weakly gave him a smile as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm really grumpy and not in the mood. I don't mean to be a bitch but I think you should go home."

"Awe come on! Aren't you curious to find out what I have hiding behind here?" Shane smiled deviously, shrugging his shoulders.

Mitchie smirked as she raised an eyebrow, stepping on her tip toes and trying to look over his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"A kiss will unlock the answer." Shane said, puckering his lips and closing his eyes.

Mitchie laughed silently stepping forward, snaking her arms around his waist and giving him a soft kiss whilst searching for what he was hiding. She felt a box and she pulled back.

"What the hell is that?" Mitchie asked, moving behind him.

Shane turned to face her and gave her a wide smile as he opened the pink box revealing a variety of chocolate doughnuts and pastries.

Mitchie's mouth began to water at the sight of all those sweets and her stomach wasn't arguing as it rumbled.

"See even your stomach agrees that this was a good idea." Shane said proudly.

"I'm a mess, I'm bloated and I feel really icky." Mitchie whined.

Shane laughed as he stepped forward, kissing her lightly, "I don't care."

Shane motioned for her to follow him as he walked upstairs. Mitchie felt her heart flutter with emotions as she made her way upstairs. Shane had already made himself feel at home as he lay on his side of the bed and turned on Mitchie's fan.

"Why did you turn on the fan?" Mitchie asked as she shivered.

"We're going to cuddle under the sheets and I get hot fast, so come on. No more questions."

Mitchie rolled her eyes as she crawled onto her bed and got under the covers, she laid her back against the hill of pillows Shane prepared for her as he channeled surfed with a doughnut in his mouth and an arm draped over her shoulders.

Mitchie looked at the box between them and debated whether or not to actually get one. She wanted one so bad her cravings were making it almost impossible for her to say no, but they were so fattening, her self conciseness was making it hard for her to choose.

"Come on babe, try one." Shane said as he held his last piece to her mouth.

Mitchie looked at it and then at him. Shane noticed her hesitance and frowned a bit. He started to realize that Mitchie would never really eat whenever he was around; he figured it was a girl thing because some of his past girlfriends never really ate in front of him unless he took them out to dinner.

Shane didn't know why Mitchie would think that she had to hide the fact that she ate. They were human, that's how they were to survive.

"Babe, a doughnut isn't going to harm you. You look great, beautiful." Shane said as he nudged her.

Mitchie sighed as she smiled at him, taking his last bite, licking away the sugary left over from his fingers. She smiled widely as she chewed, oblivious at the fact that Shane was looking at her with his mouth wide open, shocked at what she had just done.

She grabbed a chocolate sprinkled one as she focused on what was playing on television, feeling Shane's eyes on her she looked at him.

"What?"

Shane cleared his throat and shuffled uncomfortable, "nothing."

"What?" Mitchie said as she threw the half eaten doughnut in the box as she turned to look at him.

"It's nothing."

"Tell me!" Mitchie said sitting on her legs as she faced him.

Shane crossed his legs and placed his arms on his lap, "I said it's nothing."

Mitchie smirked as she moved to sit on top of him; she struggled but planted her ass on his lap, when she felt something poking her. Her eyes widen as Shane tried to steady her before she moved any more.

"Oh." Mitchie said as she stopped moving.

Shane blushed as he tried to pick her up and remove her from his lap as nice as he could.

"I'm sorry." Mitchie said, blushing as well.

Shane coughed, "don't worry about it, it happens."

Mitchie bit her lip as she looked everywhere, she chuckled silently.

Shane looked at her from the corner of his eye and noticed some chocolate had been left on the side of her mouth. With his current situation, he just wanted to lick it off and kiss her senseless. But he didn't want to move forward with Mitchie till he knew they were both ready. He knew she wasn't like his other girlfriends who he only liked for a while till he got bored and moved onto the next.

Mitchie was the girl next door, the first girl he had feelings for, the first girl who he had kissed, the first and only girl who had seen him at his lowest and been there for him when he broke down and cried.

Shane wasn't sure, but he was sure she was the only one he ever truly loved. The one, who he will only love, is what it felt like.

Shane leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth, his tongue peeking out to lick off the chocolate. Mitchie giggled as she felt his tongue on her lips and cheek. Her laugh had broken the awkward silence that grew between them.

Mitchie grabbed the unfinished doughnut and snuggled in her sheets, feeling Shane drape his arm around his shoulder. They both focused their attention to her television, which was playing Wipeout.

"What a dumbass." Shane yelled after the guy was doing his third attempt at the last obstacle, "didn't he learn the three other times that running without really checking when the wheel was coming his way isn't a good idea."

"Some people just do this for the entertainment you know that right?"

"Well, thanks for ruining it for me honey."

"You're welcome sweetheart. It's obviously working right?"

Shane oo'ed at the girl who was trying the same obstacles; Mitchie laughed at the faces Shane would make, and felt her stomach flutter. The guy who she's been in love with since she could remember is the one who she was going to break in little less than two months.


	16. Chapter 16

_It's not a long update, but I seriously have writers block. And its horrible. I feel like I'm droning on with this story, but I still haven't found the right ending! _

_Review if you'd like._

* * *

"I can't keep doing this to him." Mitchie said as she barged into Caitlyn's house after Caitlyn had answered the door.

"Come on in?" Caitlyn said shutting her front door.

Mitchie sighed as she threw herself on Caitlyn's couch.

"Focus." Caitlyn said as she saw how distraught Mitchie was, "Prom is a month and a half away."

"He said he loved me." Mitchie whispered as her face paled.

Caitlyn's smile flattened at the look Mitchie had when she said it. Part of her wanted Mitchie to jump with joy because from what Sierra told her, Mitchie has always been in love with Shane. She was finally getting the guy. Except Caitlyn knew how those types of guys usually worked. She knew Shane was going to end up breaking her heart. Something in her conscious made her believe that Shane was just like Adam. Players never change.

"When did he say this?" Caitlyn said as she sat next to Mitchie carefully.

"He snuck over last night, and we were lying in bed, fighting sleep. He had fallen asleep first, and I stayed up, looking at how peaceful he was sleeping. I kissed his forehead goodnight and he whispered those three words." Mitchie said as she pushed a pillow to her face.

Caitlyn let Mitchie's words sink in as she felt a pain. Caitlyn sighed, "Look, go ahead and fall in love with him. Even though I'm pretty sure what I just said won't make a difference because lets face it, you love him Mitchie. The bet is off."

Mitchie looked at Caitlyn and saw her smile weakly.

"Why did you make up that bet anyways?"

"Adam Green. He was my Shane, my first love. He was the nicest, sweetest, most respectful guy I knew. He was my first everything. He was the reason I believed in love. When we finally decided it was the right time to make love, he didn't push it. He wanted to wait till I was ready. Well the day after it happened, I went over to his house and found him on top of another girl. He had only given me the time of day to sleep with me. He didn't really care for me."

Mitchie sadly stared at Caitlyn, "not every guys the same."

"And I can't tell you how many times I've heard that line." Caitlyn chuckled sadly.

"It's true."

"I really hope Shane doesn't fuck it up between you two. I would hate for him to ruin something good. I see your chemistry. And you can't force the connection between the two of you." Caitlyn said.

"Thank you." Mitchie said as she hugged Caitlyn, "Trust me. There's a guy out there, waiting for you to walk into his life. Don't shut down every good guy who shows you interest. They don't all turn rotten."

Mitchie got up and walked to the front of the door. Caitlyn was behind her, walking her out when Mitchie turned around, "give Nate a shot. I've seen the way he looks over at you, and you don't hate it either."

Caitlyn blushed as she held the door open for Mitchie, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bye Caity, take my advice." Mitchie said as she hugged her goodbye.

Mitchie drove back to her house, wanting nothing more. She was running on empty, not getting much sleep the night before tossing and turning replaying Shane's sleepy confession over and over in her head. She knew what she felt wasn't something she felt for any other guy, and the fact that the bet was off made her feel ten pounds lighter.

When Mitchie parked her car, she saw Shane smiling, waiting for her at her front door.

"Good afternoon babe," Shane said as he hugged her hello.

"Hello." Mitchie said as she reached up to kiss his awaiting lips.

"Come over and have dinner at my place." Shane invited, "since your dad's not home to cook tonight."

Mitchie forced a smile, she had been eating a lot and hadn't found time for herself to purge. She was noticing a small bump on her stomach and it made her feel like a whale. Something she knew Shane would find unattractive, something everyone would find unattractive.

"I would love to, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I made plans to catch up on some homework, and I would hate to be an inconvinece."

"Babe, what are you talking about? My parents love you, youre never not welcomed over."

"I know, but still. Thank you for inviting me over." Mitchie said as she kissed Shane's cheek and walked past him.

She left him standing there as she walked up her walk way and into her house. As she closed the door she could hear her heart beat ringing in her ears. Shane's hurt experession was enough to make her stomach churn. She dropped her bag and rushed her bathroom where she emptied half the muffin she had this morning.

She stood up and turned to her side, her palms on her bloated stomach, "you look ugly Mitchie. Get your shit together or you will lose the guy you love." Mitchie said to her reflection.

She fell to her knees, stuck two fingers in her mouth, and reacquainted herself with an old friend. She emptied the little food and water she had in her system. When she was done she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and began to cry into her hands.

Mitchie couldn't remember the last time she was happy with how she looked, this demon inside of her has been there for so long, she forgot what it was like to be content with herself.


End file.
